My Little Pony: For Family and Country
by Godwrites
Summary: The Sequel to My Little Pony: A Marine's Life. We find Bullet trying to find what evil plagues Equestria. Discord? Or is it another evil pony? One thing is for certain. He must find a mysterious pony in Stalliongrad for help, while overcoming scores of other challenges. Because if he can't, it will be his life, or worse, Equestria's. Rated T for Teen.
1. Chapter 1: The Evil That Once Was

**Dream **  
**1 Year after Nyx is born**  
** Location: Canterlot **  
**POV: Bullet**

"Hey Buddy." I said to my son, who was walking behind me.

"Hey dad, what are you up to?" He asked.

"I have to see someone." I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Someone important." I said.

"Who is it?" He asked again, galloping to catch up to me.

"If I tell you, will you go back home?" I asked.

"Okay." He said.

"I'm going to see an old friend, his name is God." I told him, walking away.

"Why?" He asked.

"I need to ask him something." I said.

"What?" My son asked again.

"Just go back home, okay?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because." I said.

As soon as he is gone, Discord jumps out of a bush and hits me over the head.

Darkness...

**1 Year after Nyx is born (Present day)**  
**Date: March 26, 2027, 1:00 A.M.**  
**Location: Canterlot **  
**POV: Bullet**

"Holy fuck." I said, jolting awake.

"What?" Luna asked, now sitting beside me.

"I keep having this fucked up dream." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Me and Bullet jr. are on this pathway, and we're talking and next thing I know, Discord comes out of nowhere and whacks me." I tell her.

"I think I can help with that." She said, getting out of bed. Going into her old room, now turned into an alchemy room. I follow her.

"Drink this." She says, handing me a dark red, purple potion.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes I am." She says, "Why? Do you think I'll poison you?"

"When you put it that way..." I begin.

"Shut up and drink it." She says.

I drink it, and she asks, "Feel any better?"

I pretend to choke on it, and she is scared, so scared, she is about to run out of the room crying. I then decide to stop the cruel joke on her.

"That's not funny!" She says, looking back at me with an evil glare.

"I kid." I say, acting innocent.

"Whatever." She says, "You had me worried I did poison you by accident."

"Believe me, I believe you when you say things like that." I say, kissing her.

"Googly eyes." Celestia says, walking in.

"Shut up Tia." Luna says to her older sister.

"Bullet and Luna sitting in a tree, K-I-SS-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes two babies in baby carriages." She taunts.

"Luna, no need." I say, sensing she'd turn into Nightmare Moon. I don't know why, but that has been happening lately. Me sensing when shit's going to go down.

"Yeah Luna, don't be so serious." Celestia says.

"Okay, but only because Bullet said not to turn into Nightmare Moon." Luna says, walking out of the room.

"Do you think she's-" Celestia asks as soon as Luna is out of the room.

"Celestia, it's too early to do anything right now, by the way, why are you up so early?" I ask, stretching myself out.

"I heard something coming from the alchemy lab you put in, so I was like, 'It's them two again.'"

"Alright." I said. Lately, everypony has been acting sort of strange. Maybe it is Discord using a spell? Or maybe it's another evil pony? All I know is that I can't tell what the fuck it is.

When I wet outside, Luna was there too in the darkness. "Beautiful." I complimented.

"Me or the night?" She asked.

"Both." I said.

"Thanks." She said as I went to sit beside her.

"This reminds me of a poem a famous writer wrote." I said.

"Really? Let me hear it." She said, wanting to know what this poem is.

"The Raven" By: Edgar Allan Poe" I started, as she burrowed her head into my shoulder.

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,_  
_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_  
_As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._  
_"'Tis some visiter," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door Only this and nothing more."_

_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December;_  
_And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor._  
_Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow From my books surcease of sorrow sorrow for the lost Lenore For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore Nameless here for evermore._

_And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain Thrilled me filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;_  
_So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating "'Tis some visiter entreating entrance at my chamber door Some late visiter entreating entrance at my chamber door; This it is and nothing more."_

_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,_  
_"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;_  
_But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,_  
_And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,_  
_That I scarce was sure I heard you" here I opened wide the door; Darkness there and nothing more._

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,_  
_Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;_  
_But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,_  
_And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore?"_  
_This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!" Merely this and nothing more._

_Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,_  
_Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before._  
_"Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice;_  
_Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; 'Tis the wind and nothing more!"_

_Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,_  
_In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore;_  
_Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;_  
_But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door Perched, and sat, and nothing more._

_Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_  
_By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,_  
_"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,_  
_Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"_  
_Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."_

_Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,_  
_Though its answer little meaning little relevancy bore;_  
_For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,_  
_With such name as "Nevermore."_

_But the Raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour._  
_Nothing farther then he uttered not a feather then he fluttered Till I scarcely more than muttered "Other friends have flown before On the morrow he will leave me, as my Hopes have flown before."_  
_Then the bird said "Nevermore."_

_Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,_  
_"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore Of 'Never nevermore'."_

_But the Raven still beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_  
_Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door;_  
_Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore Meant in croaking "Nevermore."_

_This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;_  
_This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,_  
_But whose velvet-violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er,_  
_She shall press, ah, nevermore!_

_Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer Swung by seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor._  
_"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee by these angels he hath sent thee Respite respite and nepenthe, from thy memories of Lenore;_  
_Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!"_  
_Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."_

_"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil! prophet still, if bird or devil! Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,_  
_Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted On this home by Horror haunted tell me truly, I implore Is there is there balm in Gilead? tell me tell me, I implore!"_  
_Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."_

_"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil! prophet still, if bird or devil!_  
_By that Heaven that bends above us by that God we both adore Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,_  
_It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore."_  
_Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."_

_"Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting "Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!_  
_Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!_  
_Leave my loneliness unbroken! quit the bust above my door!_  
_Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"_  
_Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."_

_And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_  
_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,_  
_And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_  
_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted nevermore!_

When I was finished, I noticed her heartbeat go softer. She was sleeping. As I carried her up to bed, I noticed a picture of a red stallion, with the communist Russia's emblem, the hammer and the sickle, as his cutie mark.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked myself. I knew I had russian ancestry, but if he was my great great uncle who fought in World War 2, he no doubt was evil.

He was the head of one of the biggest organized crime, or Mafia families in Moscow at the time, the Ivanov sem'ya, or family.

Not because he was communist, hell no, I respect him for fighting in Stalingrad. And for overthrowing the Czarist regime of the "Old country." But because of all the crimes he did, murders, DUI, drug usage, drug selling, I could go on and on about all the crimes he's done in the past, he was evil.

"I'll ask Luna tomorrow." I said, nodding off to slumber.

The next morning, I had a talk about him.

"Oh, yeah, he said his name was Viktor, Viktor Ivanov." She told me.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Stalliongrad. Why?" She asked.

"He was my great great uncle back home." I replied.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Yes, but he is a killer." I said, "Stone cold."

"If he's stone cold, your ice cold." Luna said, implying a joke.

"He knows how to rip someone's spine from out their body!" I said.

"Eww." Luna said.

"Exactly, so find Kate, We've got us a family reunion." I said.

"Alright." Luna said.

It was like after our conversation, I couldn't stand up. I was so fucking dizzy, just like Azerbaijan. Then I went to sleep for some time.

**Date: Dream: August 1, 2014**  
** Location: Sacramento, California - Two weeks after nuclear attack by North Korea**  
** POV: Volunteer Michael J. Finn**

"What the fuck?" I asked myself as I walked into the fallout. I volunteered myself to be part of a search and rescue team in California. This was, basically the closest I've gotten to chemotherapy, although my father died of cancer after I died.

"I know." Said Billygoat. Another of my best friends. His real name was Willhelm, because he was born and raised in Germany. Since I could speak German, I knew I should call him Billy. And he liked goats. Hence the name Billygoat. -Well fuck you if you don't get it.

"We should split up." I said.

"Alright." He said. The sky was still a yellowish-green from all the dust in the air. Sacramento was a ghost town. Literally.

As I searched a building, I heard noises coming from behind me. I turned around, there was a closet. "Great." I thought to myself, "Resident Evil."

Needless to say, I was scared shitless. "Well, fuck it." I said as I opened the door. Inside there was a guy who I would think was there for a week. He should be dead.

"Sir?" I asked.

He screamed at me, and I screamed back. Deserted wasteland + nuclear bomb = zombies in my mind. I immeadiately pulled out my gun. An M9 pistol.  
"Please don't let me die." He coughed.

"I won't sir, I got you." I said.

"Thanks." He replied.

He died as I walked out of the house, falling back on top of me. His head, centimeters from mine.

"Holy fuck!" I screamed.

"Mike?" Billygoat asked, "Mike, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said, just a dead guy fell on me." I said, looking back at his face. He had these dark black bags under his eyes. Much like the Nova-6 experiment in Black Ops 1 that Dmitri Petrenkov was a part of.

He also looked like the pictures of the jewish people from the holocaust. Skin and bones, pale. "Fuck." I said.

**POV Change: Luna**

After I got Star, I teleported back to Canterlot. Bullet was napping. It looked like a bad dream. I asked Star if she wanted to go inside and see what his dream was about.

"Okay." She said.

Once inside, we seen these big suits wore by Michael and someone else.

"Where are we?" I asked Star.

"Sacramento." She said, "After the North Koreans nuked it, Michael volunteered to help with the search and rescue."

"This is a nuke?" I asked.

"Only the fallout, and this is only one street." She said, "The fallout reached Canada too."

Then he woke up...

"What the-" He started.

"Bullet, it was only a dream." I said.

"I never knew Sacramento was like that." Star said.

"I saw things no other human being dared to think existed." He said.

"Like what?" I asked, trying to comfort him.

"I seen masses of people, piled in the streets, people being burned." He said, "If you two went in earlier, you would've seen a dead guy fall on me."

"Shit, really?" Star asked.

"It was that bad." He said.

"I never knew that bad." She said.

"It was." He said.

"You really are my brother." Star said, hugging him.

"Thanks." He said, still looking downcast.

Well, aren't we going to Stalliongrad?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." He said.

We walked towards the town, although, we should've teleported.


	2. Chapter 2: Poni, Viktor Poni

**Date: March 27,2027**  
**Location: 5k meters from Stalliongrad **  
**POV: Bullet**

Around this time, timberwolves would be around. And, what do you know, here comes three of them right now, heading right for us. "Guys, teleport to Stalliongrad." I said.

"What? Why?" Luna asked, following my gaze. "Bullet, we could all take them down if we work together." She said.

"No, I'm not risking losing you two, now go!" I shouted.

"No." Luna protested.

"Luna, don't make me-" I began as a timberwolf pounced her, but I jumped onto her to get her out of it's way.

"Now." I said, adrenaline pumping.

"No." She said again.

"Fine, then run." I said, as another one tried pouncing her again. Luckily for me, Star was able to dodge, weave, and bob every attack so far Lucky for cheerleading.

"No." She said, "I'm staying."

"Alright, you left me no choice." I said, teleporting them both away from the fight.

**POV Change: Luna**

"Where are we?" Star asked.

"No, no, no!" I screamed at the sky.

"What's wrong?" Star asked.

"Bullet teleported us, even though he shouldn't fight, he still does it anyways." I said, cursing him.

"Luna, calm down, he died fighting in what he believed in, he'll die believing what he believes in, even if that means he should fight both of your battles, then so be it." She said.

"I know, but why can't he take a hint?" I asked her.

"He's just stubborn, just like I was in middle school." She said.

**POV Change: Bullet**

"Fuck you three." I shouted at the timberwolves. "You want me? Come get me." I said.

Then, two of them pounced me at the same time. I dodged them both by going prone. The one that didn't yet then pounced me. I punched it in the snout. Then using a move I learned in Cambodia, the double elbow slash, cut it along its cheek, and broke its nose. The reasons I teleport Luna and whoever else is with me during these fights is because I want them to be safe, and not learn of the killing techniques I have under my belt.

Next thing I know, after the first one, there came two others, I flew out of one's reach, and came down upon the other, using another move from Cambodia, I elbowed the next wolf's head as I came down onto it. No doubt, breaking it's skull.

Then the third one, he pounced onto me and latched on, I used a few moves I learned in MCMAT, or Marine Corps Martial Arts. First, I used the rolling knee bar to get it off of me, then I choked it out by using a rear naked choke. All hostiles were dead. Suffering only a few cuts and scratches, I then teleported to Stalliongrad, where, Luna was pissed at me.

"Why? Why did you teleport us away?" She asked, getting in my face.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Why do you keep teleporting us out of a fight zone?" She asked, "I can fight."

"I know that, it's just that I value your safety above my own." I said.

"Bullshit." She said.

"It is true." I said, "And, I don't want you to know how big of a threat I am to Equestria." I said, choking on the last few words, or struggling to get them out.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Luna, if I was ever evil, this whole planet could be mine in a day. I know of the technology, the moves, everything to kill everypony on this planet." I said.

"I guess you are right." She said.

"Exactly, and since you have those tendencies, I do not want you learning them either." I said.

"Alright." She said, easing up.

"Good, now let's go find Viktor." I said.

"Okay." Luna said.

"Do you know anything else about him?" I asked.

"During the Lunar rebellion, he fought with me. I brainwashed him." She said.

"You're lucky." I said, "Lucky you didn't marry him either." I said.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's alright." I said.

After we asked around, I finally caught sight of him.

"Psst, over there." I said.

"Oh, alright." Luna and Star said.

"Viktor?" I called.

"Viktor?" Star called.

"Da?" He asked.

"What?" Star and Luna asked.

"Let me handle this, I know Russian." I said to them.

After the two girls walked out, I asked "Net angliyski?"

"Kto ty? Tol'ko tot, kto znayet russkiy." He said.

"Menya zovut Mikhail, vash pra-pra-plemyannik, bely vasha pra-pra plemyannitsa." I said, informing him of who I was.

"V samom dele?" He asked.

"Da." I said.

All he did was hug me after that. "Gde moya plemyannitsa?" He asked.

"Izvinite serzhant, ona mertva." I said.

"Pust' zemlya yey." He said.

"Da." I said.

"Kak ty zdes'?" He asked.

"Azerbaydzhan, strany, kotoraya byla sozdana posle voyny." I said.

"Grustnyy." He said.

"Da." I said.

"I vasha sestra?" He asked.

"Oskorbitel'nyye lokhi." I told him.

"Yeshche pechal'neye." He said.

"Da." I said, "Khoteli by priyekhat' v Canterlot, ili koroleskiy gorod?" I asked.

Mogu li ya?" He asked.

"Da, ya prints zdes'. Zhenat na printsesse Luna. Otets Puli- mladshiy i Niks." I said, informing him of my marriage to Luna, and my two children, Bullet Jr. and my daughter Nyx.

"Ty zhenilsya na ney? Neuzheli tak trudno uderzhat' yeye ne prevratilsaya v koshmar Lune?" He asked.

"Inogda." I said.

"Yebat', chto." He said.

"Da." I said, escorting him out of the bar.

"How did it go?" Luna asked.

"Khorosho." I said, unaware I didn't have to speak Russian.

"Khoroho?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. It means good." I said.

Now there were four. When we got back to Canterlot, Celestia asked, "Who is this?"

"Celestia, I would like to introduce you to Viktor Poni." I said to her.

"Viktor Poni?" She asked, "Does that mean pony?" She asked.

"Yes, in Russian." I said.

"Well Viktor, I hope you enjoy your stay." She said, unaware that Star and I were his great-great niece and nephew.

"Yeah, we're his niece and nephew." I said for both me and Star.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, so sorry about him with the whole Lunar Republic thing." I said.

"No worries." She said.

"Alright Viktor, so where are we going to put you?" I directed the question to Luna.

"I don't know." She said, "Wait, why don't we put him in your old house?"

"Great idea." I said, Then turning on my Russian mode asked Viktor, "Khoteli by vy zhit' v moyem dome?"

"Da." He said, "Kak on velik?"

"Yeblya ogromnyy." I said.

"V poryadke." He said.

"Alright, let me get him settled in Ponyville, and I'll be back." I said.

"Okay." Luna said.

On our walk over there, I told him, "Tam ochen' mnogo poni tam, kotoryye ne vladeyut russkim yazykom. I yelsli vy kasayetes' anyponi, klyanus' Bogom, ya ub'yu tebya."

"V poryadke." He said.

"Khorosho." I said, as we came up to my house.

He said, "Blin, eto ogromnaya."

"Ya skazal vam." I said.

Talking to him mad me think of World at War by Treyarch. God, that game was so spooky and shit was so fucked up. I couldn't believe this game was so violent. He reminded me a lot like Reznov. I mean, he was Reznov in pony form! If you don't believe me, consider this, Reznov would have the hammer and sickle as his cutie mark. He would be red. He would have a red and yellow mane and tail, the colors of the Communist flag.


	3. Chapter 3: Luna's Discord

**Date: Aprilhooves 1, 2027**  
**Location: Ponyville **  
**POV: Bullet**

April fool's day on my planet was a bitch. Not only because of pranks, but try to live with two marines who would whack your balls with a broom, or something. They did it to me because they wouldn't get in trouble around me, they were friends, or family. I hated it, obviously, but whatever. I would love to see them again. Thankfully here, only my sister, who has never tried pranking me, or atleast, never got the chance to do so, is the only person or pony who knows about April fool's.

"Bullet!" She yelled, screaming out of her house.

"God, what?" I asked.

"I need you." She said.

"God, why me?" I asked myself as I walked in.

"Thwap!" Went the brrom, hitting me inevitably, in the balls. As I fell to the ground, my sister said, "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm just on the floor because NO ONE hit me in the sack!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, I meant to hit you in the stomach." She said.

"It's alright." I said, regaining the feeling of my testicles. "After Big Man and Psycho did that to me atleast 100 times, you would think I'd get used to it." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah, they'd always do that, whack me with a broom, or something, and make me fall to the floor." I said.

"I'm sorry." She said, "Now you made me feel bad."

"Nah." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I said.

"Alright." She said, "So where's Viktor?"

"I was just going there now, you wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, probably happy about being with her brother, or atleast, the one that didn't abuse her back on Earth.

"I wish Grant would've changed." I said as she came downstairs.

"I'm happy right where he is, dead." She said, "Don't feel guilty."

"Star, wake up, I killed my own brother." I said.

"I know, but still, thanks." She said, pecking me on the cheek.

"You're welcome." I said.

"Viktor?" I asked.

"Da?" He replied, upstairs.

"Zvezda i YA prosto proveryayu na vas." I said.

"Where did you learn to speak Russian?" My sister asked.

"Parris Island, why?" I asked.

"Just the way you speak it." She said.

"YA budu vniz v minutu!" He called.

"Ne toropites'." I called back.

Who do you think he'd go good with?" Star asked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes I am." She said.

"Fuck if I know." I said.

"Vy rebyata, gotovy?" He asked.

"Da." I said.

"Ladno, poydem." He said.

"V poryadke." I said.

When we walked out of his house, the Mayor came and asked, "Who is this?"

"He's our great-great uncle." I said, "Why?"

"Is he new here?" She asked.

"Yes." Star said.

"Well, sir, I hope you enjoy your stay here." She said.

Silence on his part.

"He doesn't sspeak English." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"No, only Russian." I said.

"Oh, well tell him I hope he enjoys Ponyville." She said.

"Dyadya, mer govorit ona, "Nadezhdy vam nravitsya Ponyville." I translated to him.

"Spasibo meru." He said.

"He said, "Thank you Mayor."" I said.

"You're welcome." She said.

"Ona skazala, "Pozhaluysta."" I told him.

"Oh, and Bullet?" She asked.

"Yes Mayor Mare?" I asked.

"There is another talent show being held next week, you should enter." She said.

"Alright." I said.

While she was walking away, My great great uncle said to me, "Ona krasiva."

"Vy ne ser'yezno ne tak li?" I asked, abit loud, because it attracted my sister's attention, Who asked, "What?"

"He says the mayor is beautiful." I said, then, asking him again, "Vy ne ser'yezno ne tak li?"

"YA tak zhe ser'yezno, kak moy brat mertv." He said, "Tsarstviye yemu."

"Lisus na samom dele?" I asked.

"Da." He said.

"Okay, Star, looks like we found who he likes." I said.

"Who?" She asked.

"The mayor!" I said.

"Oh, yeah." She said.

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"There's only one thing to do." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to ask her out for him." She said.

"God, no, not again am I doing that." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"The first time I did that, I asked out Derpy Hooves for Doc Whooves, who, they both were lunatics." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"They just were." I said, "You can do it." I told her.

"Alright, I will." She said, "But wait, I can't speak Russian." She said.

"Fuck, fine, I'll do it." I said, dismayed.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said, bring our uncle back home.

**5 Days Until Talent Show **  
**Date: Aprilhooves 3rd, 2027**  
**Location: Ponyville **  
**POV: Luna**

"Hello Bullet." I said.

"Hey Luna." He said, "What are you doing?"

"Not much." I said.

"Do you know of a talent show?" He asked.

"Yes, in fact, you could be a music mogul here." I said.

"No thanks." He said, "I like being a carpenter with my wife and kids."

"Thanks." I said, flattered by his comment.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Shouldn't you be practicing?" I asked.

"Nope, I know the song I'm going to play inside and out." He said, "Been playing it since I was three."

"What song?" I asked.

"Fortunate Son, By Creedance Clearwater Revival, or 'CCR.'" He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." He said, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to work." He said.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Luna, do you know of someone name Discord?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"I think he's back." He said.

"How?" I asked, fearing not only for his life, but mine.  
"I don't know, what did he do to you?" He asked.

"He imprisoned me, kept me hostage until Celestia could defeat him." She said.

"How old were you?" He asked.

"Fifteen." I said, "Why?" I asked.

"No reason." He said.

"Will you protect me if he is here?" I asked.

"Luna, for you, I would kill and be killed. For you, I would go to the ends of this planet, just to see you smile." He said. At that, I just started crying. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to lose you." I said.

"Neither do I." He said, as we embraced in a hug that no thing could ever separate us.

"Thanks." I said.

"You are welcome, my lady." He said, bowing. Then escorting back to Canterlot.

_**Author's Note: I am going to physical therapy for Focal Dystonia of the left arm. If no one knows what that is, that's why we have Wikipedia. Anyways, Sorry for this last chapter being so short. It has been fun typing these. Anyways, this will be discontinued until about June 28th. Sorry once again bronies. Anyways, wish me luck, and Godspeed. PM me for further questions.**_

_**Thanks. (English)**_

Spasibo. (Phonetic Russian)

Merci. (French)

_**Dank. (German)**_

_**Go raibh maith agat. (Irish)**_

_**Dzieki. (Polish)**_

_**Obrigado. (Portuguese)**_

_**Gracias. (Spanish)**_

_**Grazie. (Italian)**_

_**Takk. (Norwegian)**_

_**Dankie. (Afrikaans)**_

_**Hvala. (Croatian)**_

_**Diky. (Czech) **_

**Anyways, thanks again for giving me these last few awesome months. I hope my arm is better soon. Will I be able to type? I don't know, Ii can only hope.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ballad of Bullet Loshad

**Day of Talent Show**  
** Date: Aprilhooves 8th, 2027**  
** Location: Ponyville**  
**POV: Bullet**

When I went onstage, I saw everypony I knew, except Viktor. He couldn't speak English, but I felt if he was there, I would've done better. So I began playing the song "Fortunate Son" By CCR.

_"Some folks are born, made to wave the flag._  
_Ooo, their red, white and blue._  
_And when the band play "Hail to the Chief."_  
_Ooo, they point the cannon at you, lord._

_It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no senator's son, son._  
_It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one, no._

_Some folks are born, silver spoon in hand._  
_Lord, don't they help themselves, y'all._  
_But when the taxman come to the door.  
Lord, the house looks like a rummage sale, yeah._

_It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no millionaire's son, no, no._  
_It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one, no._

_Yeah, yeah._  
_Some folks inherit star spangled eyes._  
_Ooh, they send you down to war Lord!_  
_And when you ask 'em, "How much should we give?"_  
_Ooh, they only answer "More! More! More!", y'all._

_It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no military son, son._  
_It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one, one._  
_It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one, no, no, no._  
_It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate son, no, no, no."_

When I was done and offstage, Luna asked me, "What was that song about?"

"It was about a war, in Vietnam." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, many people opposed the war, like these guys." I said.

"It sound like they were for it." She said.

"No, but it is catchy, and the guitars do sound like the grunge musicians that were veterans." I said

"Well, good luck with the next round." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, "What, you didn't think you'd have to perform twice?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Well, you better find something to play." She said.

I then decided to play a song I liked back on Earth, by Neil Young.

"Old Man" By Neil Young

_"Old man look at my life_  
_I'm a lot like you were_  
_Old man look at my life_  
_I'm a lot like you were_

_Old man look at my life_  
_Twenty four and there's so much more_  
_Live alone in a paradise_  
_That makes me think of two_

_Love lost, such a cost_  
_Give me things that don't get lost_  
_Like a coin that won't get tossed_  
_Rolling home to you_

_Old man take a look at my life_  
_I'm a lot like you_  
_I need someone to love me_  
_The whole day through_  
_Ah, one look in my eyes_  
_And you can tell that's true_

_Lullabies, look in your eyes_  
_Run around the same old town_  
_Doesn't mean that much to me_  
_To mean that much to you_

_I've been first and last_  
_Look at how the time goes past_  
_But I'm all alone at last_  
_Rolling home to you_

_Old man take a look at my life_  
_I'm a lot like you_  
_I need someone to love me_  
_The whole day through_  
_Ah, one look in my eyes_  
_And you can tell that's true_

_Old man look at my life_  
_ I'm a lot like you were_  
_ Old man look at my life_  
_ I'm a lot like you were."_

I didn't want to play anymore, so I said, "I'm done for today." I said.

"Okay." Celestia said, "But why?"

"I just don't want to." I said truthfully. If I lied, she would've known and rashed on me for it, instead she said, "Alright Bullet. You may go."

"Thank you." I said.

"I give you a zero for not going through to the finals." Said somepony.

I was pissed at that remark. "Who said that?" I asked.

"I did." Said a prince in a judge's seat.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?" I yelled.

"My name is Prince Blueblood." He said.

"Of course, a Yankee." I said under my breath.

"Now what did you have to say about a superior?" He asked.

"Shut it!" Celestia shunned him.

"Why?" He asked, "He's just another pony." He said.

I only walked away after he said that. Not wanting a fight, I went back to Viktor's. Although I was literally and figuratively foaming at the mouth, I avoided that fight.

"Viktor?" I called.

"Da?" He asked.

"Eto ya, Mikhail." I said.

"Chto ne tak?" He asked.

"Prints Blueblood oskorbil menya na shou talantov segodnya." I said.

"Mikhail, ya vam skazhu moy pra-pra-praded byl bratom tsarya Romanov." He said.

"Pochemu nikto ne skazal mne?" I asked.

"Iz-za Lenina i Stalina." He said.

"Da, Lenina i Stalina." I said, downcast.

"Yesli odo rossiyan plokho, on derzhit ikh prokhladnoy posle togo, kak oskorbil, osobenno posle uptrebleniya vodki." He said, laughing. I laughed too. Then he asked, "Itak, kak my budem yego ubit'?"

"YA n e khochu ubit' yego! YA tol'ko khotel skazat' vam, chtoby vy pomogli by mne." I said.

"Da, V poryadke." He said.

"Spasibo." I said.

"Dobro pozhalovat'." He said.

After that, I walked out. Hoping he wouldn't kill anypony.

**Date: April 9th, 2027, 9:00 P.M.**  
**Location: Canterlot**  
**POV: Luna**

"Hi Bullet." I said to him. He looked mad, hopefully not at me.

"Hey Luna." He said, kissing me. Why he tries to hide all the things he is angry at, I don't know, but he does do it well.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, "Just some prick, Prince Blueblood."

"My nephew?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"He is my nephew." I said.

"Why didn't I see him at the wedding?" He asked.

"He was in Germaney." I said.

"Of course." He said.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He just called me out for not finishing the talent show." He said.

"I'll have a talk with him." I said.

"No, don't." He said, "I want to see if I'm 'just another pony' after I save Equestria." He said.

"Alright Bullet. I guess so." I said.

"Thanks." He said, "Don't worry, this is healthy revenge."

"Oh no, I gotta go." He said, beginning to teleport.

"Why?" I asked.

"Blueblood is coming." He said

"Oh, okay." I said, as he flew out my window.

"Aunt Luna?" He asked, I could see Bullet outside my window.

"Yes Blueblood?" I asked.

"I thought I heard that failure, Bullet in here." He said.

"Nope, nopony is here." I said.

"Alright, and Luna?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I know he might seem cool because he can play an instrument, but don't marry him." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He threatened me." He said.

"You shouldn't have insulted him." I said.

"Who told you I insulted him?" He asked.

"Viktor Poni." I said, "He only speaks Russian."

"Russian?" He asked.

"It's a language on Earth." I told him.

"Oh, okay." He said.

When he walked out, I got Bullet inside of the castle.

"That motherfucker!" He said.

"Calm down." I said.

"No!" He yelled, "That bitch is a grade-A cocksucker!"

"Be quiet." I said, "He's gone now."

"Oh no." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"He could go to kill Viktor!" He said.

"He would not." I said.

"Hell yeah he would." He said, "I'm going down there right now, and you're either with, or against me."

"Alright, I'll go." I said.

When we teleported to Viktor's house, we seen a few Canterlot guards fighting him.

Bullet rushed through the door.

**POV Change: Bullet**

"Get the fuck away from him!" I yelled to the three guards.

"We can't, our orders." One said.

"From who?" I asked.

"Prince Blueblood." They all said.

"I swear to god, I'll kill him." I said, walking out the door.

"Who?" Luna asked.

"Your nephew!" I screamed.

"Why?" She asked.

"He got the guards to try and kill Viktor!" I said, looking back at him.

"I'll handle the guards, get him to a hospital." She said.

"Okay." He said.

"Wait!" Prince Blueblood called.

"What!" I yelled back at him.

"Kill the gray one!" He said. After that was said, twenty other armed guards came out of the bushes.

Then, all the guards threw their spears at me, one hitting me in the leg, the rest, not.

"Blueblood!" Luna yelled, "You kill him, and it's the last thing you do!"

"Why in Celestia's name are you protecting him?" He asked.

"He is a great pony." She said.

"That's a lot of baloney." He said, "I don't take threats kindly." He said, turning towards me.

"Fuck you!" I yelled, "You can kill me, but when you touch my family, you're dead!"

"I can?" He asked, cocky.

"Yes, you can, but you won't." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I was a marine." I said.

"Marine?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, "Now, who will you all listen to? Luna, or Blueprick?" I asked the guards.

"That's Blueblood to you!" He yelled.

"Fuck you it ain't!" I replied.

"That's it!" He said lunging at me.

"Enough!" Luna yelled.

"No!" Blueblood yelled back.

"I take honor in my pride." I said, "Martyr me." I whispered.

When he didn't, I yelled in his face, "Do it!"

"You want me to?" He asked.

"No, of course I don't you dumbfuck!" I yelled in my best Vaas Montenegro voice.

"Blueblood, let's go." Luna said.

"Alright." He said.

"Am I going too?" I asked.

"No." Luna said, winking back at me.

"Alright." I said, pulling Viktor over my shoulders, gave the worst glares of evil to the guards, who only flew away. I do not know what I was under that made me that insane. No doubt Discord.

"Spasibo." He said.

"Dobro pozhalovat." I replied.

"Eto, kak vy umerli?" He asked, "Vytashchiv iz vashego druga, kak eto?"

"Imenno tak." I said.

"Pochemu by ne ostavit' menya umirat'?" He asked.

"My odna sem'ya, dyadi." I said, as we reached the hospital. When I walked through the front door, the nurses all seen me and Viktor, pretty much dead. But me and him did not die through the night.

When I woke up, it was 10:00 in the morning. "What?" I asked Nurse Redheart, who was in my room.

"You passed out after you brought in a Viktor Poni." She said, "What happened?" She asked.

"That's what happens when you're loyal to no one." I said.

"I don't understand." She said.

"Prince Blueblood did this, and to my uncle." I said.

"He did that?" She asked, amazed.

"Yep." I said.

"Okay then." She said.

"When am I going to check out?" I asked.

"You can check out anytime you want, but I'd advise to stay another night." She said.

"My uncle?" I asked."

"Viktor is your uncle?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"He should stay here until tomorrow too." She said.

"Alright." I said.

**Author's Note:_ Alright, I guess I will type before June 28th, although in larger intervals. Like every two - three weeks? Maybe, I don't know, and I know I typed more than 1,968 words. I think this can't read phonetic Russian. Y.O.L.O!_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sandman

**Dream **  
**Date: June 19, 2009 **  
**Location: Rook Island, Far Cry 3 **  
**POV: Bullet**

"Bullet!" Luna screamed. She was being dragged by Discord to someplace. "Bullet!" She yelled again. When I caught up to them, Discord turned into Nightmare Moon. Meanwhile, Luna's head was all bloody and crippled. Then, Nightmare Moon said, "Why would you let them do this to me Bullet? Why?" Before turning into a fifty foot - thing. I didn't fight her because I would rather die for her.

**Date: May 5, 2027**  
**Location: Canterlot**  
** POV: Bullet**

"Holy fuck!" I screamed. Just another bad dream. I looked at my surroundings. I was in Canterlot Castle. I looked beside me and saw Luna, still asleep. "Bullet?" She asked, "Why are you up?"

"Just a bad dream." I said, "Go back to sleep." I said, while getting a glass of water. I don't know why, but that crippled face of Luna's has been in my dreams. On Earth, some people said that you can predict the future in your dreams. Fuck, I hope that's not true. I then began to pray to God Luna wouldn't turn out like that.

I then put "Stairway to Heaven" on my iPod, and tried to get to sleep on the couch. Somehow, that brought me to bed, and finally, slumber.

**Date: May 7, 2027**  
** Location: Everfree Forest**  
** POV: Princess Luna**

"I don't know why, but he's been having these weird dreams lately." I told my sister, Princess Celestia.

"Luna, it's only a dream." She said, "What was in these dreams?" She asked.

"I don't know, he will not talk about them, and when he is asleep, I'm asleep too." I said.

Then, Bullet came around the corner. Perfect.

"Hi Bullet!" I called out to him, like a siren to a ship.

"Hey Luna." He said, walking towards us.

"Bullet, I was wondering, what are your Nightmares about?" I asked.

"I should not tell you." He said, starting to walk away.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's too gruesome." He said.

"About your planet?" I asked.

"No, it's about -" He began.

"Please?" I asked.

"Luna, I love you too much to haunt you with this stuff." He said.

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because -" He began again.

"Just say it." I told him, "Nopony here is judging you. Right Tia?" I asked my sister.

"Right Bullet." She said, "You are royalty here, you won't be treated otherwise."

"Fine." He said, "It's about you Luna."

"What about me?" I asked.

Then, I could see a tear in his eye. Brushing it away, I leaned in to whisper, "What about me?"

He then told us everything, about Discord dragging me away, about my head, bloodied and crippled, and about Nightmare Moon.

"I'm sorry Luna." He said.

"Don't be." I told him, "This allows us to learn from these dreams." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, positively sure." I told him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks Luna." He said, kissing me.

"Luna and Bullet sitting in a tree, K-I-SS-I-N-G." Celestia said.

"Ignore her." He said to me.

"Alright." I said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Bullet, I have to ask you something." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Will you protect me if Discord is here?" I asked.

"Of course Luna, anything for my princess." He said.

"Thanks for reassuring me." I said.

"You're welcome." He said, kissing me again.

When we got back to Canterlot, there were guards posted everywhere, wanted signs of Bullet on walls, houses, everything.

"What the fuck?" He asked, before a spear came out of the blue sky.

"Bullet." Blueblood said, "I see you've been making googly eyes at my aunt, Luna. Right?" He asked.

"Yes, I have, so what?" Bullet asked.

"I have to ask her, are you guys married?" He asked me.

"Yes we are." I said, looking him in the eyes.

"Why? How?" He asked.

"We were married when you weren't here you little shit!" Bullet yelled.

"Bullet, I must say, you advance too soon for anyone to say anything." Blueblood said.

"That's how I was taught the later years of my life." He said.

"Where?" Blueblood asked.

"Mass Maritime, then Parris Island, then in Azerbaijan." He said.

"Wait, you have been to three schools?" Blueblood asked.

"Two, Azerbaijan isn't a school, it's a country that was plagued with war." He said.

"Well, why were you there then?" Blueblood asked.

"Because, I was needed, and I took it, risking life and limb for my country." He said.

"Yes, so drop the fight." Me and Celestia said.

"Alright. Fine." Blueblood said, "I guess I'll be in Germaney where my wife will appreciate me." He said.

"Go." I said.

"Celestia?" Blueblood asked.

"Now." She said.

"Thanks you guys." Bullet said.

"No problem." We said.

"Wait, what if Germaney invades us?" Bullet asked.

"They cant, we have a peace treaty that is in effect for eternity." Celestia said.

"They can break it." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"There's always loopholes in contracts." He said.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Wait for them to declare war, when they do, we then Blitzkrieg." He said.

"Oh, right, the Germans in World War 2." Celestia said.

"Yes, but, say that in front of Viktor. He will kill you." He said. "What?" I asked.

"Blitzkrieg." He said, "He's seen too much on Earth." He continued.

"This sucks." I said.

"It does, but that's what war does, it is suspenseful." He said. North Korea waited until they went under the radar to launch their missile at California." He said.

"Oh, right." I said, knowing about that from his dream earlier.

"What?" Tia asked.

"Yes, they launched a nuke at the U.S." He said.

"What did your country do?" Tia asked.

"Well, we first sent in the Marines. Then, China, Russia, and the rest of the United Nations went in and destroyed the North. Then the Koreas were finally, unified. I think." He said.

**Date: May 10, 2027; 8:00 A.M.**  
** Location: Ponyville**  
** POV: Bullet**

"Hey Star!" I called out to her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Happy Birthday." I said.

"Thanks!" She yelled.

"Birthday?" Pinkie Pie asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Yes Pinkie, there is a birthday." I informed her.

"Whose?" She asked.

"Star's." I said.

"Happy birthday Star!" She called up to her, "We're going to have a party, with balloons, a cake, streamers. The whole package deal!" She yelled.

"Thank you Pinkie." Star said, going back inside her window.

I only walked away, snickering that Pinkie was going to throw Star a birthday party. This was all too good. "This is April fool's day." I whispered to myself.

**Time: 9:00 P.M.  
Location: Canterlot  
POV: Bullet  
**

When I got to Canterlot, Twilight and Spike were there with a phoenix.

"Cool!" I shouted.

"It's not ours." Twilight said.

"Who's is it?" I asked.

"Princess Celestia." They said.

"Oh, alright I'll be in this room." I said. Knowing I was too clumsy to carry a bird, I would NOT not in a million years NOT be able to carry a bird that is technically, on fire.

Hey Nyx." I said.

"Hi Dad, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Not much, why?" I asked.

"No reason, sit next to me." She said, patting her bed.

I, taking the invitation, sat down next to her.

"Sing me a song please?" She asked.

"Sure thing honey, which one?" I replied.

"A lullaby." She said.

"I haven't done a lullaby in years." I said, unconfident in myself.

"Come on dad, you can do anything." She said.

"Alright, I'll sing a song that put me to bed when I couldn't sleep." I said, before deciding to sing, "Silent Night."

_"Silent night, Holy night._  
_All is calm, all is bright._  
_Round yon virgin mother and child._  
_Holy infant so tender and mild._  
_Sleep in heavenly peace._  
_Sleep in havenly peace._

_Silent night, Holy night._  
_Shepards quake at the sight._  
_Glories stream from heaven afar._  
_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia._  
_Christ the Savior is born._  
_Christ the Savior is born._

_Silent night, Holy night._  
_Son of God's pure light._  
_Radiant beams from thy holy face._  
_With the dawn of redeeming grace,_  
_Jesus, Lord at thy birth._  
_Jesus, Lord at my birth."_

"Thanks daddy." She said before dozing off to a quiet slumber.

"You're welcome." I said to her, now sleeping form, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead.

As I walked out of the room, silently, I met Luna, who, was looking for me.

"Shh!." I whispered.

When she seen our daughter's name on the door, she was crying tears of joy. I haven't done that for - God knows how long.

"Okay." She said, "How did you do that?" She asked.

"I just sang to her." I told her.

"I need you to sing to me then every night." She said.

"Alright." I said, "Just let me get to Bullet Jr.'s and I'll be in." I said.

"Okay." She said, tiptoeing, or in this case tiphooving back to our room.

I then tiphooved to Bullet Jr.'s room, He was far from asleep.

"Okay buddy, time to go to sleep." I said.

"Okay dad." He said, "Sing me a song?" He asked.

"Sure buddy, which one?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to sing." He said.

"Alright, I'll sing what I sang for your sister." I said.

"Okay." He said.

_"Silent night, Holy night._  
_All is calm, all is bright._  
_Round yon virgin mother and child._  
_Holy infant so tender and mild._  
_Sleep in heavenly peace._  
_Sleep in havenly peace._

_Silent night, Holy night._  
_Shepards quake at the sight._  
_Glories stream from heaven afar._  
_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia._  
_Christ the Savior is born._  
_Christ the Savior is born._

_Silent night, Holy night._  
_Son of God's pure light._  
_Radiant beams from thy holy face._  
_With the dawn of redeeming grace,_  
_Jesus, Lord at thy birth._  
_Jesus, Lord at my birth."_

"Thanks dad." He said, before, eventually dozing off.

"You're welcome Bud." I said, still holding him in my arms, I did the same thing as I did with Nyx, and put him to bed. Then came my biggest challenge, Luna. I walked into our bedroom, and there she was, sitting on our bed, waiting for me to sing to her, whatever the hell I sang in our kids' rooms.

"You want me to sing the same thing?" I asked.

"Okay" She said.

_"Silent night, Holy night._  
_All is calm, all is bright._  
_Round yon virgin mother and child._  
_Holy infant so tender and mild._  
_Sleep in heavenly peace._  
_Sleep in havenly peace._

_Silent night, Holy night._  
_Shepards quake at the sight._  
_Glories stream from heaven afar._  
_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia._  
_Christ the Savior is born._  
_Christ the Savior is born._

_Silent night, Holy night._  
_Son of God's pure light._  
_Radiant beams from thy holy face._  
_With the dawn of redeeming grace,_  
_Jesus, Lord at thy birth._  
_Jesus, Lord at my birth."_

When I was done, and Luna was sleeping, I turned on my iPod and played the Far Cry 3 soundtrack "I'm Sorry" (I don't know why, it used to put me to sleep when I was stressed out about something). I was now the "Sandman" for my family, as well as the loving father, husband, uncle, brother and nephew to my extended family.

_**Author's Note: Spring Break is here, so bring out your towels, flippy floppies and laptops for more of Bullet and Viktor. Although He was not mentioned in this chapter, the uncle/nephew duo will be fighting baddies next chapter. (Or, at least in chapter 7) I don't know yet.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Russkaya Mafiya

**Date: May 19, 2027; 6:30 A.M.**  
**Location: Ponyville **  
**POV: Bullet**

"Viktor?" I called inside of my uncle's house. He wasn't evil, just had a different ideology. It was different when I was alive. It was, "When is North Korea going to bomb us," and "Why doesn't China and South Korea invade North Korea?" Here's what I have to say, Never invade a country that has a nuke, especially if they'll kill their own to ensure the government is okay. North Korea would nuke the South if they invaded. Also, you don't want to be the invader. You'd rather be the defender. Why? Simple, because if you invade them, they have all the shit necessary to declare war, then you look like the bad guy. God, after North Korea nuked California, I swear, it was all downhill from there. I had to be only 14. That took a toll on my schoolwork, social status, everything. Not fun. "Da?" He answered after I finally regained myself.

"Pochemu ty v mafii?" I asked.

"U menya byli den'gi, i znaniya, i pushki." He said.

"V poryadke, no yeshche odna veshch'." I said.

"Da?" He asked.

"YA prodolzhayu s etoy mechtoy." I began telling him about my dreams, and he just sat there, wide eyed. "Chto eto znachit?" I asked.

"YA ne znayu, no vy i ya znayem, ctho strannoye zlo padet na Equestria." He said.

"YA znayu, no kak my mozhem soderzhat' yego?" I asked.

"Ne my, vy." He said.

"Ctho?" I asked.

"Bullet, ya umirayu. YA ne znayu, kogda, no skoro ya umru v mire." He said.

"Yebat'." I said.

"Da." He said.

"Yebat!" I screamed towards the sky.

"Mne ochen' zhal'." He said, softly to me.

"Nyet." I said, "Eto ne vasha vina."

**Time: 1:00 P.M.**  
**Location: Canterlot**  
**POV: Bullet**

When I left, it was 12:00 noon. "Well, we're fucked." I said to myself.

"Hi Luna." I said, still downcast.

"What's wrong?" She asked, immeadiately knowing something was up.

"Viktor's dying." I said.

"What?" She asked, "How?"

"If I knew, I would tell you." I said.

"True." She said, "Or, you would hide this from everypony."

"Okay, I deserve where this is going, but still, Discord? I can't fight him alone." I said.

"You can't, but we can." She said.

"Luna, I care too much about you to see you die, or something even worse." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I care too much to know I'm the one who killed you, forcing you into a fight you don't need." I said.

"I do too, but, I can handle myself." She said.

"I never said you couldn't, I said, I do not want to live without you." I said.

"Thank you Bullet, but -" She began.

"Shh." I said, as I looked around. Nopony would be here, or anything.

"Let me sing you a song." I said, sitting on the couch I made for her.

"Alright." She said, sitting down next to me. "What song are you going to sing?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"What song are you going to sing?" She asked, making a godawful duck face girls on facebook would take pictures of themselves doing to their face. Then kissing me.

_"Viva La Vida"; By Coldplay_

_"I used to rule the world _  
_Seas would rise when I gave the word_  
_ Now in the morning I sleep alone_  
_ Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_  
_ Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_  
_ Listen as the crowd would sing_  
_ "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key _  
_Next the walls were closed on me _  
_And I discovered that my castles stand_  
_ Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_ Roman Cavalry choirs are singing _  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield _  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain _  
_Once you go there was never _  
_Never an honest word _  
_And that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind _  
_Blew down the doors to let me in _  
_Shattered windows and the sound of drums _  
_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait _  
_For my head on a silver plate _  
_Just a puppet on a lonely string _  
_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_ Roman Cavalry choirs are singing _  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield _  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain _  
_I know Saint Peter will call my name _  
_Never an honest word _  
_But that was when I ruled the world_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing _  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing _  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield _  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_ I know Saint Peter will call my name _  
_Never an honest word _  
_But that was when I ruled the world."_

"I would be listening to this song over and over again, or another song like this if you were gone." I said, "Promise me you won't." I said after I was done.

"Okay Bullet." She said, "I promise I won't leave."

"Thanks." I said, hugging her.

"You're welcome." She said.

By the time I was done with the song, it was sunset.

"Do you need to put up the moon?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Do it." I said.

"Alright." She said.

I had seen some amazing stuff in my life, but when Luna brought up the moon. Magical. Just like how Apollo would bring the sun up.

"Luna, that was fucking phenomenal!" I said, congratulating her.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." I said, before kissing her in the night sky, on a porch of the castle, before retreating back into the warmth of our room.


	7. Chapter 7: Bite the Bullets

**Date: May 30, 2027**  
**Location: Ponyville**  
** POV: Bullet**

"Fuck." I said, before opening the door to Viktor's house. Viktor?" I called.

"Da." He said, laying on the couch.

"Slava Bogu, ty ne umer." I said

"YA chuvstvuyu, kak ona." He said.

"Dyada, u menya yest' dlya tebya syurpriz." I said.

"Ctho eto takoye?" He asked.

"Mayor!" I called.

"Da?" She replied.

"Ty nauchil mera Rossiyu?" He asked.

"Da." She replied.

"Spasibo puli." He said.

"Spasibo dyade." I said, walking out the door.

"Fuck. Teaching someone Russian is not fun." I said to my sister, who was walking beside me.

"I know, but now that Viktor is dying, there weren't many other choices." She said.

"I know." I said, not arguing that there were. She was right.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For showing me your an awesome brother." She said, sticking up a hoof.

"What?" I asked.

"What do bronies call it?" She asked, going into a deep thought.

"Brohoof?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on, brohoof." She said.

"Fine." I said, brohoofing her.

"There you go." She said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I said, as she ran back home.

"Great." I said.

"Hey egghead?" I heard Rainbow Dash say.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you think I could date a pony I like?" She asked.

"Talk to Star." I said.

"I'm asking you since your like a father to me." She said.

"Alright." I said.

"He's in the Wonderbolts." She said.

"What the fuck is a wonderbolt?" I asked.

"Only the best pegasus aerobatics group ever!" She shouted.

"Alright, but I'd have to meet him first." I said.

Okay." She said.

She was confusing the fuck out of me, when I saw, what I guess to be the wonderbolt she was talking about.

"Hey Dashie." He said. I only laughed since I don't think anyone has used that name for her.

"Hey Soarin." She said, "Look, I have someone who I want you to meet." She said.

"Alright." He said.

"Bullet?" She called.

"The pony who saved the princesses three times?" He asked.

"The exact same one." She said, putting long pauses between her words. "And he's royalty."

"Hello." I said.

"Hello Mr. Bullet, it's an honor to meet you." He said.

"Just call me Bullet." I said, "Bullet Loshad'." I said.

"Loshad'?" He asked.

"Loshad' is Horse in Russian." I said.

"Where's Russia?" He asked.

"Far away." I said.

"Still, it's a honor to meet you." He said.

"Wait, where did she -" I asked.

"She had to go to the spa with her friends." He said.

"Alright." I said, walking.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Just testing you." I said.

"For what?" He asked, before I turned around, and screamed.

"Scare you?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" He asked.

"Just testing you." I said, again.

"Did I pass?" He asked.

"That one, yes." I said, "Are you Dash's boyfriend?" I asked.

"As of three minutes ago. Yes." He said.

"Alright." I said, "Do you fight?" I asked.

"No, I don't like to." He said.

"I had to." I said.

"Where?" He asked.

"Azerbaijan, and North Korea." I said.

"Are they far away?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Alright." He said, "But what did you do?"

"Let me tell you this, I died over there, and now I'm a pony." I said.

"Wait, what were you?" He asked.

"I used to be a human being." I said, "Speaking of humans." I said, as Big Man rang me.

"Hey Biggie." I said.

"Hey Bullet." He said.

"Where are you guys?" I asked.

"Now, we're in Israel." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Fighting the Pakistanis." He said.

"What?" I asked again, in disbelief.

"Yeah, two suicide bombers just tried to fuck up Honey Badger." He said.

"Honey's there too?" I asked.

"Yeah, you want to talk to him?" He asked.

"Fuck yeah I do." I said.

"This is Honey Badger, who is this?" He asked.

"It's Michael." I said.

"I thought you died in Azerbaijan." He said in disbelief.

"I did." I said.

"Biggie, you better not be fucking with me." He said.

"I swear I'm not, It's Michael, but he's a pony in the show -" He said, with me blocking that part out.

"What the fuck?" Honey asked.

"It's true." I said.

"No shit." He said.

"Yeah, so this is awkward." I said.

"Kind of." Honey said, "But Honey Badger don't give a shit." He said.

"That's what I was waiting for." I said.

"Alright." He said, "Gtg." He said.

"See you guys later." I said.

"You too." They said.

After I hung up the phone, Soarin' was right next to me.

"Who were they?" He asked.

"Humans." I said.

"Shut up." He said.

"I'm not, am I?" I asked.

"Were those humans you were talking to?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Damn." He said.

"I like you kid, you'll go far with Dash." I said.

"Thank you Mr. Bullet." He said, "That means so much to me."

"Bullet Loshad'." I corrected him.

"Oh, sorry Bullet." He said.

"It's alright."I said, "You're just nervous about her dad. Right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Don't be." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, just trust me, I met her dad before. The guy's exactly like me." I said.

"I don't get it." He said.

"Personality." I said.

"Oh." He said, "Okay."

"Yeah, you're going to go far." I said.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." I said, as Rainbow Dash came back.

"So, how was he egg-head?" She asked.

"Good." I said.

"Not, you, I meant Soarin'." She said.

"He was very cool. Thanks again Bullet." He said.

"No problem." I said, as they walked away.

"Jesus." I said.

**New POV Activated:**  
**Date: May 31, 2027 **  
**Location: Canterlot**  
** POV: Bullet Jr.**

"Hi mom." I said.

"Hey Bullet, what would you like to eat?" She asked.

"Toast." I said.

"Alright." She said as my dad came down.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Hey buddy." He said, kissing me on the forehead, "Want to go to school with me today?" He asked.

"Alright!" I yelled.

"Shh." He said, "Don't wake your sister." He whispered.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's alright." He said.

"Oh, Bullet." Mom said.

"Yeah Luna?" He asked.

"Shining Armor says he admires what you did for your uncle." She said.

"He's family, and he will be until he dies." He said.

"What?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, he's dying." My dad said.

"Uncle's dying?" I asked in disbelief. I would never think he'd die.

"Yep." Dad said, a tear forming, "I'm sorry."

"It's not you, right?" I asked.

"No, no, no." He said, "It's not me." He said, hugging me.

"Alright." I said, sad for my uncle, and my dad, who was also sad.

**POV Change: Bullet**

"Okay Buddy, let's go." I said.

"Coming!" He yelled.

I looked at Luna, she looked at me. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. God, these last few months have been really fucked up.

"Bye Luna." I said.

"Bye boys." She said, giving each of us a kiss.

"Alright." I said, "Off to Ponyville."

"Yeah, let's go." He said, while I teleported us to Ponyville.

It was almost Summer vacation for the kids. A time I would normally be in my house, playing Far Cry 3 and Call of Duty. Or outside with my friends, and my girlfriend at the time, Elena. I would never think I would've died without being married. At the time, I would not have thought me and Elena would break up, or she would die of a drug overdose three years later. But things don't happen the way we want them to, now do they.

"Cool, you can teleport dad?" He asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Cool." He said.

"Who's your teacher next year?" I asked.

"Cheerilee." He said.

"Alright, I know you're in good hands." I said.

"I already have someone with good hands." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"You." He said, "You're my dad, you'd die for me, you'd kill for me, right. Or were you just saying that?" He asked.

"I said that, but I meant them." I said, "And I hope you turn out like me one day." I said.

"I do too." He said, hugging me goodbye before he went in.

"Hello Bullet." Cheerilee said, "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you doing today?" I asked.

"I'm fine thank you for asking." She said, "So, your son will be in my class next year, correct?"

"Correct." I said.

"Good." She said, "I hope to meet him soon."

"I hope you do too." I said, "Not trying to brag, but yeah. I hope you meet him soon too."

"I know you weren't trying to brag." She said, walking in.

"Well, since I'm here." I said, looking back towards Viktor's house.

"Ey, priyatel', ty kak sebya chuvstvuyesh'? I asked him, walking in the house.

"Luchshe, chem ran'she." He said.

"Slava bogu." I said.

"Da, slava Bogu." He said.

"Ctho vy i mer delayet?" I asked.

"Vchera vecherom my poshli v Corner Sugarcube. U mena bylo luchsheye vremya v moyey zhizni." He said.

"Fantastic." I said.

"Da." He said.

"Tebe ctho nibud' nuzhno?" I asked.

"Mozhete l vy poluchit' produkty?" He asked.

"Da." I answered.

When I was done grocery hunting, LITERALLY hunting for these things on the fucking list, I went back. Almost the time Bullet Jr. got out of school.

"Viktor?" I asked.

"Da?" He asked.

"Vot vashe der'mo." I said.

All he did was start laughing at the remark.

After I got him his stuff, I went to get Bullet Jr. and go to Canterlot.


	8. Chapter 8: Crystal Empire

**Date: June 2, 2027; 10:00 P.M.**  
**Location: Canterlot**  
** POV: Bullet**

"Hey Luna." I said, as I just came in from teaching the Canterlot Royal guards new ways of defense.

"Hi Bullet." She said, smiling.

"What are you doing still up?" I asked.

"I was thinking, what if one of us is killed, then what?" She asked.

"If one of us dies, most likely me, don't mourn too long, just carry on." I said.

"How will we?" She asked.

"I don't know, just try to forget about me. Alright?" I asked.

"Okay." She said.

"Good, now let's go to bed." I said.

"Okay." She said.

When we got up to bed, we just sat there, not saying anything, until she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to die, or you to die." I said, "My life's too fucking perfect."

"So isn't mine." She said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said, before going to sleep.

**Date: June 3, 2027; 8:00 A.M.**  
**Location: Canterlot **  
**POV: Bullet**

When I woke up, Luna was already downstairs.

"Hey Luna." I greeted her.

"Hi Bullet." She replied.

I just sat down at the table I built for the family to eat at. Staring off into space, I heard a song in my head. I don't know what it was, but I could almost hear the lyrics, then Luna interrupted me by asking, "Bullet? Bullet? Are you alright?"

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"You staring off into space?" She asked, laughing.

"Yes I was." I said

"Well, what did you see?" She asked.

"I didn't see anything, I heard something though." I said.

"Can you sing it?" She asked.

"No, I couldn't get the lyrics." I said.

"Hey dad." Bullet Jr. said.

"Hey buddy." I said.

"What are we doing today?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, school's out today, so what are we going to do?" He asked.

"You're out of school already?" I asked.

"Yep." He said.

"Cool, alright." I said, "Well, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Can we get some breakfast?" He asked.

"Why not eat it here?" I asked, "After all, it's free."

"Alright." He said, as Nyx came down with a yawn.

"Hey Nyx." I said.

"Hi dad." She said, looking around, "What are we doing?" She asked.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.  
"Can we visit Aunt Cadence and Uncle Shining?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Bullet?" I asked.

"Yeah dad?" He asked.

"You want to visit Aunt Cadence and Uncle Shining?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Well then, get dressed." I said.

"Yeah!" He yelled, running upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Luna asked.

"Nyx wanted to meet Cadence and Shining Armor." I said, "Want to come with us?" I asked.

"Sure, why not." She said.

"Alright, get the chariot ready and I'll be out in a few minutes." I said.

"Alright." She said, as she walked out.

"At least something good will come out of this." I said.

"What?" Bullet Jr. asked, coming downstairs.

"Nothing buddy, just go out with your mom." I said.

"Okay." He said, running out.

"Dad?" Nyx called.

"Yeah Nyx?" I asked.

"Can you help me?" She asked.

"With what?" I asked.

"My shoes." She said.

"Alright, I'll be right there, just let me get on my clothes." I said.

"Okay, I'll go get mom." She said.

"Alright." I said, next thing I know, everything turned into a jungle, and Discord had my whole family, including Celestia, and Cadence, Armor and Viktor.

"What are you to do?" He asked.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do," I began, "I'm going to stab you to death!" I yelled, after a knife magically came into my hoof.

"Are you sure?" He asked, before the jungle turned into a black room, him eminating a blue light.

"Fuck you!" I shouted, before lunging at him.

After we fought, he had threw my knife to the floor, and was about to make the final attack. He ran in slow motion, and I was basically in the matrix. Next thing I know, I take the knife from out of his hands, kick him to the floor, and stab him where his heart would be, if he had one.

Then I passed out. After I fell, I still had my eyes open. His dead, motionless head turned towards me,and his eyes opened.

"What the fuck?" I asked, before I was brought back to Equestria.

When I walked out, not even two minutes had passed.

"Ready?" Luna asked.

"Yep." I said, before climbing in.

When we got to the Crystal Empire, Luna pointed out, that, the last time Sombra had came to Equestria, he enslaved the Crystal Empire, froze everypony there, and took rule.

"No shit." I said, still in disbelief about the whole Discord dream.

I tried to get that out of my mind, but when I was so close, I seen it again.

"Fuck this." I said, as I took out my iPhone and listened to Eminem's "White America." I wasn't rascist, or will I be anyday, I just loved the beat, and lyrics. Well, most of them anyways.  
"Hey brother." Shining Armor said, as he and Cadence walked up to the chariot.

"Hey Shining." I said, "How are you guys?" I asked.

"Good, why?" He asked, as me and him walked away from the group to talk in private.

"Look, I think a Prince named Blueblood might invade Equestria." I said.

"Oh shit." He said.

"You think you can help us out if he does?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Who is Viktor Poni?" He asked.

"My great-great uncle." I said.

"Really?" He asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah, fought in World War 2." I said.

"No shit, really?" He asked, in even bigger disbelief.

"Yep, in Stalingrad." I said.  
"Damn." He said.

"I know." I said, "But he is a killer." I said.

"So aren't you." He said.

"Different generations." I said, "I used guns and hummers, and tanks and crap. He had to use his bare hands, anything he could find off a kraut, or he'd be shot by his own officer." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"You think it was all peachy keen?" I asked.

"Somewhat." He said.

"Alright, anyways, we should get back to the group." I said.

"Yeah, we should." He said.

**Time: 5:00 P.M.**  
**Location: Crystal Empire **  
**POV: Luna**

"Exactly." I said to Cadence after I told her all about Bullet's latest nightmares.

"Well, I think he's stressed out. He did have a rough life on Earth." She said. She did have a point. His girlfriend died the day he would ask her to marry her.

"You're probably right." I said, as Bullet and Shining Armor came in.

"Hey Luna." Shining said, as Bullet said "Hey Cadence."

Me and Cadence laughed at the way they just harmonized together.

"What's so funny?" Bullet asked.

"Just the way you guys said "Hey." I said.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny." Cadence said.

"Where's the kids?" Bullet asked.

"Playing with their cousins." I said.

"Alright." He said, "So, how long are we going to be here for?" He asked.

"As long as you guys want." Shining said.

Next thing I knew, Bullet just - froze. Like time just stood still.

**POV: Bullet**

Right after Shining said, "As long as you guys want." He turned into Discord, and had Luna and Cadence tied down to a chair.

"What?" Discord asked.

"Fuck you." I said.

"Well, I'm not sure what 'Fuck' means, but I'm sure it's something bad, Right?" He asked.

"Yes it is." I said.

Then, the room turned into a lava bridge, and kept extending each foot I walked. Discord was now gone, and a giant Prince Blueblood was on a golden throne on the top of the bridge. As I walked, there were these memories I had. The first one I seen was when Savannah died. The next was when I died. The third was when the guy fell dead on top of me in Sacramento. Then, Prince Blueblood turned into thirty-or-so Discords, who, all ran up on me. Then, an M4A1 magically came into my hands, and I mowed them all down. Then, Prince Blueblood was my height, and I now had a knife. Knife fight, again. I then seen Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack all tied up and had tears in their eyes. As I looked at them, Discord came up to me, and sliced my arm with his knife.

"What are you to do?" He asked.

"Fuck!" I screamed as my knife turned into the bloody Desert eagle Brian used to kill Savannah with, and I shot him right between the eyes.

Then I was back in the Crystal Empire.

"How long was I out for?" I asked Luna.

"A day." She said.

"A day?" I asked, with concern in my voice.

"Yes, you should rest. Stay in bed." She said. "What was that about, I couldn't get in your dream." She continued.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." I said.

She then kissed me on the forehead and walked out of my room. "Needless to say, I did not get rest that day. Hell no. I did not want to go back in there again. I looked down at my arm. Nothing. I looked down at my other arm, nothing. I then called up Big Man.

"Hey Big Man?" I asked.

"Hey Michael, what's up?" He asked.

"Not much." I said, "I keep having these fucked up dreams."

"Tell me about them." He said.

"I can't, too personal." I said.

"Alright." He said.

"Hey, remember the day me you and Psycho went to get tattoos?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got the eagle on my arm, Psycho got that disturbing burning nazi head and helmet thing, and you got the..." He said.

"The bulldog on my back, ripping it open." I said.

"Oh yeah, you still got that?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, no." I said.

"Damn, that sucks." He said.

"Yeah it does." I said.

"So, how's married life?" He asked.

"Great, I had my second kid six years after Bullet Jr. was born." I said.

"Really?" He asked. "Why you no call me?" He asked, implying the "Y U NO" Meme.

"I did, no one picked up." I said.

"Oh, I was probably on patrol." He said.

"So, how's Israel?" I asked.

"This place is a fucking war zone." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, Pakistanis have been sending bombs over day and night, there's always AK fire off in the distance followed by either an M60, or an M4." He said.

"No shit." I said.

"Yeah, I got to hold an Uzi." He said, "Since I know that was your favorite gun in Black Ops." He said.

"Damn dude." I said, "It's no fun if I can't hold it." I said.

"Sorry." He said.

"Don't be." I said.

"Alright, talk to your ass soon." He said.

"Ooh rah." I said as I hung up. "See you later Biggie." I said after i was done with the phone.


	9. Chapter 9: Have I ever told you

**Date: June 7, 2027**  
** Location: Crystal Empire**  
** POV: Bullet**

I was still hospitalized after my fight against insanity. I won, but barely. I still had those-dreams. I think they are dreams.

"Hi Bullet." Luna said, walking in my room.

"Hi Luna." I said, "How are you?" I asked.

"I think I should ask you that." She said, laughing. I however, only cracked a smile.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Good." She said. When I first came here, I swore to myself there would be no My Little Pony youtube videos. At least, I wouldn't watch them. I wanted to so badly though today. It was gnawing at me. I then just looked up "Afghanistan ambushes" On youtube to show Luna what I went through, basically. What she saw, I guess shocked her.

"Wow, you had to go through that?" She asked, eyes wide open.

"Yep, but not in just one country, three." I said.

"Really?" She asked, her voice filled with remorse.

"Yeah, in North Korea, they rushed at you with bayonets on their rifles if they ran out of ammo. If you couldn't shoot them, you died." I said.

"What is a bayonet?" She asked.

When I looked up 'bayonets' in Google Images, she asked, "What?"

"Yep, that's what war is." I said.

"Brutality and fatalities?" She asked.

"Brutality, fatalities, murder, and politics." I said.

"I never thought-" She said, until she choked on the last few words.

"I like it here though." I said.

"I know, you said that." She said.

"Yeah, and do you know why?" I asked.

"Because it's peaceful?" She asked.

"I guess, but not the answer I was looking for." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm here with my new family." I said.

"But what about your other family?" She asked.

"My family is here now." I said.

"Would you go back?" She asked.

"Nope." I said, "I don't have anything to do with Earth anymore."

"I love you." She said, hugging me in the hospital bed, laying down beside me.

"I love you too." I replied.

"So, when do you want to go home?" She asked.

"I don't know, let the kids have their fun." I said.

"You are so selfless it's weird." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was never that selfless." She said.

"That's how I was brought up, do anything and everything you can for your kids." I said.

"Your parents must have really liked you." She said.

"They loved me, just like almost every other parent on Earth." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Just- forget it. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay, why do you try to hide your anger?" She asked.

"I just don't want anypony weirded out by me." I said.

"Oh, alright. Should I go?" She asked.

"No." I said, Stay for at least a few more minutes."

"All right." She said. Then we held each other's hooves almost as if to say "It'll all be okay." However, I didn't know if it would be or not anymore. Insanity has had its toll on my life for a while now. Before I came here, I was described as "Insane." But in a good way. When I came here, I thought I was truly insane. I'm not though. This is my home now, and I've grown to accept that fact. But there was still one thing I did not understand.

"Luna?" I asked.

"Yes Bullet?" She replied.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There's a place called Heaven. Where you go when you die. Why wasn't I put there?" I asked.

"Maybe your God had a reason." She said.

"Yeah, maybe." I said.  
"I'm going to go now, see what the kids are doing. Okay?" She asked.

"Alright." I said.

"See you later today." She said, kissing me on the forehead, then walking out.

I then put on "Lose Yourself" by Eminem on my iPod and went to sleep.

**POV Change: Luna**

"Hi Armor." I said to my brother-in-law.

"Hi Luna." He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious.

"I've got to go to Twiley's house." He said.

"Alright." I said, teleporting to Canterlot to visit Celestia.

"Tia?" I called.

"Yes Luna?" She asked.

"I'm worried about Bullet." I said.

"What for?" She asked.

"I don't know, he's just- off." I said.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"The Crystal Empire." I said, "Why?"

"We should go see him." She said.

"Yeah." I said, "Although, I've been with him there for the past week." I stated.

"You have?" She asked.

"Yes, it's like something's killing him." I said.

"Maybe there is." She said.

"No, there isn't." I said, "There can't be."

"You never know." She said.

When we teleported back to the Crystal Empire, we seen him in his bed, sleeping.

"I'll try to go in his dream." She said.

"You can't." I said, "I've tried."

"Not hard enough." She said, before her and I were in his dream. Although it wasn't a dream. It was like an apiphany.

**Bullet's Dream **  
**POV: Bullet**

While I was walking on a bridge, it fell from underneath me. When I was under water, there I was, Grant, Big Man, and Psycho, playing poker. I looked over to my left, and Luna and Celestia were here too. Then, Grant, Big Man and Psycho all turned into Discord, and then, flipped the table in my direction. I was falling into a hole. A deep hole. When I hit the bottom, Luna was here, giving a knife. Then Prince Blueblood appeared. Another god damn knife fight. When I thought I was dead, no knife, and him standing over me, I kicked his legs out from under him. I took his knife and stabbed him three times. Once in the eye, the other in the neck. The third in the skull. I was then put to a bigger challenge. Luna turned into Nightmare Moon. I was desperate for a awy out of this situation. She rushed at me, stabbing me in the heart. I then woke up. There was nopony around. "Fucking dreams." I said to myself before turning over and trying to have a dream that wasn't insane as shit.

**Reality  
POV: Luna**

"Wow." Tia said.

"I know, that was scary." I said, "But why?" I asked.

"Because of Discord." Tia said.

"What?" I asked.

"He is closer than ever." She said.

"Oh no." I said.

"What?" Tia asked.

"I just hope I don't hurt anypony." I said.

"You won't." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I know you won't." She said. After, she gave me a sisterly hug and left. I was alone with Bullet again in his room.

**_ Author's Note:_ So now Luna and Celestia know who all these strange dreams are coming from. But why? They will find out. Trust me guys, this is all coming to a close sooner or later. And a massive plot twist will happen soon. (The center of the story). Anyways, this is Me saying, So long for now.**


	10. Chapter 10: Her

**Date: June 19, 2027**  
** Location: Canterlot**  
** POV: Bullet**

Then we were back in Canterlot.

"Hi Luna." I said to my wife.

"Hi Bullet." She said, "How are you?"

"Good, how are you?" I asked.

"Good." She said.

"Great." I said, "Where's Viktor?" I asked. He stayed in the Crystal Empire with us for the past week.

"He's in the Grand Hall." She said.

"Thanks Luna." I said, kissing her.

"Bullet?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm scared." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Discord." She said.

"Don't worry Luna, I won't let him hurt you." I said, bringing her in closer to me.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I would kill him before he would get to you." I said.

"Thanks." She said, sobbing into my shoulder.

"You're welcome." I said, crying into her shoulder as well.

"Are you crying?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't want to lose you." I answered.

"Okay." She said.

I took her into the Grand Hall where Viktor was, with Mayor Mare.

"Viktor, vy mozhete poyti v techeniye neskol'kikh minut?" I asked him.

"Konechno, no pochemu?" He asked.

"YA khochu tantsevat' s Lunoy." I said.

"Da, uveren." He said. After they left, I danced with Luna for a half an hour, trying to make her forget about everything.

"Thanks Bullet." She said, "I needed that." She said.

"You're welcome my princess." I said. After we hugged in the Great Hall, she stated, "This is where we hold the Grand Galloping Gala." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

The next few things that happened, happened in slow motion. First, three Canterlot Royal Guards busted through the door. Next, Celestia walked in. Then, walked in Discord.

"Kill them both." She stated.

"Holy fuck!" I shouted, as I tackled Luna to the floor.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Discord has Celestia under his spell." I said.

"No." She said.

"He does." I said.

"No, not that." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm turning into Nightmare Moon." She said, before she turned.

She then pounced Celestia, getting her out of Discord's spell. Then Viktor bursted in, and tried to get Luna off her. Luna threw him into a wall, then went back to Celestia. Discord only walked out of the room.

"Get the hell back here you coward!" I yelled, before the guards 'arrested' me.

When Celestia woke up, she knew Luna was Nightmare Moon. And that she just tackled her. While that was going on, I threw each guard off of me, and killed two with a knife, then killed the last with a rear naked choke. Then I went to check on Viktor, he was dead.

"Goddammit!" I screamed.

"What is it?" Celestia asked, still fighting off Luna.

"Viktor's dead." I said, crying.

"Yes, and Luna is too far gone." She said.

"What?" I asked, before Luna disappeared.

"Where is she?" I asked, literally attacking the ground.

"She's gone." Celestia said, grabbing my shoulder.

"Where?" I asked.

"The moon." She said.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Until she gets her act together." She said.

"When will that be?" I asked.

"I don't know, it could be a day, a month, or a year." She said. As she kept saying times, hope grew more and more lifeless.

"No, she can't be." I said, tears forming.

"Bullet, I'm sorry, but she's gone. Everypony will remember this day as a day she saved me." She said.

"I'm not everypony, I want her here." I said, coldly.

"I do too." She said.

"What happened?" Shining Armor, Cadence, and Blueblood asked.

"Luna's gone." I said.

"What?" They asked.

"She's gone." I said, as they all eyed Viktor's dead form.

"Viktor?" Shining Armor shouted.

"He's dead." I said.

"How?" They asked.

"Nightmare Moon." I said.

"What?" They all asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Thank Celestia she's gone." Blueblood said. Fucking coward. Way to go, kill a man while he's down. When he's got nothing. Way to go you fuck.

"Say it again!" I shouted, "I fucking dare you to you bastard!" I guess bastard is like 'nigger' here because that really pissed him off.

"Thank Celestia she's gone!" He shouted.

"Get him out of here." I said.

"Why, what's wrong Bullet, too scared to face me?" He asked.

"Leave now." I said, grabbing for the knife I killed one of the guards with, "Or else."

"Or else what?" He asked.

That made me snap. I threw the knife at his head like a baseball pitcher. Luckily for us both, he dodged it. "Fuck you!" I shouted, "I'll go then!"

As I left, there was silence escaping everypony there. You could hear a pin drop.

"Bullet, what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Bullet?" Pinkie asked.

I only lifted my head to hide my tears and walked away.

Dad?" Bullet Jr. and Nyx asked.

"What?" I heard Bluelood say.

**Date: June 22, 2027**  
** Location: Ponyville **  
**POV: Bullet**

I moved back to my old house in Ponyville, but my kids stayed in Canterlot.

"Bullet?" Celestia asked.

"Go away." I said.

"Egg-head, get out here now." Rainbow Dash said.

"No." I said.

"Come on Bullet. Please?" Pinkie asked.

"God dammit, what do you all not get about no?" I asked, "I just lost my wife and great uncle in something Discord caused!" I shouted, "No means no now." I said.

Fluttershy started sobbing at my outbreak. Pinkie was silent, Rainbow Dash just started to fly away, and Twilight just began walking to the library.

"We found a way to get back at Discord." Celestia said.

"That changes everything." I said.

"Open the door and come outside." She said, as everypony with her came back.

"What?" I asked.

When everypony saw me, they were taken aback. I probably looked bad. I took to drinking apple cider heavily, and more unhealthy habits.

"Bullet, what happened?" Celestia asked.

"This happened." I said, directing this towards the fight that happened three days ago.

"Sorry." Celestia said.

"No, it's fine." I said, "Now, how are we getting this ass-hole?" I asked.

"Well, we will need a bait, Rainbow Dash already volunteered.

"No." I said.

"What?" They all asked.

"I'm not using any of you as bait." I said, "I'll be the bait." I said.

"Okay." Celestia said, "Well, anyways, then the girls will use their Elements of Harmony to un-hypnotize you. Then, you will kill Discord." She said.

"I like it a lot." I said, "I will kill him after what he's done."

"I know you will." She said.

"I'd better be able to.

**Date: June 22, 2027**  
** Location: Equestria's Moon**  
** POV: Nightmare Moon**

"Why won't you join me?" I asked myself, speaking of my husband. Well, it was a bit lonely on the moon. I can only blame Celestia. I tried to save her and she betrayed me. "I wonder what he's up to?" I asked again. I had to try to break this spirit, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Then, I looked in my bag and found a black device. I wondered if it was a bomb. But it had a not attached.

It read, "I love you Luna, but if you keep this shit up, you'll be trapped there forever. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I really am. I do love you, it's just that I don't support you with this Lunar Republic bull. I hope you do change soon. The sooner the better. Because the sooner I see you, I will be able to be happy again." ~Bullet Loshad'. I turned it on, and I found an app called 'music'. I tapped it, and a playlist came up reading, "I love you Luna," with a heart. "He's right." I said to myself. I turned it on shuffle and listened to it. The first song that came on was, "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. I cried after hearing it.

_**Author's**_ **_Note:_** **Well, here it is, the next chapter, where Bullet and Luna are separated. I know I typed way more than just 1, 400 or so words.  
Question: Should I cut this into two fics? Answer in the reviews, or on my poll on my profile.**  



	11. Chapter 11: Bullet's Vendetta

_**Author's**_**_ Note:_** **I decided to not split the fanfic. (Now, before I go off track - a special thanks to LegaXi. You are the greatest person I have reading and following my stories right now. God, how much it pains me not to be able to P.M. you. Once again, thank you.) Anyways, here we find Twilight Sparkle being the nosy librarian she is, and Bullet is off on an _adventure! _Where it will take him? Read to find out.**

**Date: June 24, 2027**  
** Location: Ponyville**  
**POV: Twilight Sparkle**

With Bullet back in Ponyville, we've been getting a lot more tourists. I think they wanted to see Bullet more than anything, but he said to, "Visit all the ponies here in Ponyville, they're good people to know." That made me feel different. With so many ponies in my library constantly taking out books, or returning them. Today we were closed, so I visited him. After all, he did just lose his wife and uncle.

"Bullet?" I asked.

"What?" He replied.

"Come on out." I said.

"Fine." He said.

When he walked out, he looked better. I could tell he wasn't drinking anymore, or, atleast as heavy.

"You look like a million bits!" I said, complimenting him.

"I feel like a dollar." He said.

"Cheer up." I said, "It'll all be over soon." I said.

"I thought it would be over when I died back on Earth, but, I'm still fighting evil and all that bullshit." He said.

"You might have a point." I said.

"What did you want?" He asked.

"I want you to feel happier." I said.

"Fine. So what's first?" He asked.

"We could go to Pinkie's house, see what she's doing." She said.

"Alright." He said, "Atleast I don't have to speak Russian anymore, but I'm going to miss him."

"Who?" I asked.

"Viktor." He said, "But I know he's in a better place."

"Where?" I asked.

"Heaven. Where you go when you die." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, it's so much more peaceful." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Bullet?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Hey Pinkie." He said.

She rushed up to him and hugged him, "I thought I would never see you again after what happened." She said.

"It's alright." He said, "I just need to cope a bit better."

"Alright then." Pinkie said, going back behind the counter.

"What should I do?" I asked whispering.

"Just let him do what he wants." She said.

"Alright." I said, defeated.

"Let's go Bullet." I said.

"Thanks Twiley." He said once we gotten outside.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being the best friend a stallion could ask for." He said, tussling my mane.

"You're welcome." I said, before he flew off.

**Date: June 24, 2027 **  
**Location: Ponyville **  
**POV: Bullet**

"Star?" I asked.

"Bullet!" She shouted.

"Hey sis." I said.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I need something." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"You didn't hear?" I asked.

"I heard." She said, "Viktor's dead and Luna's on the moon."

"Yeah." I said.

"Don't worry, this is just like 9/11. We'll get the bad guy." She said.

"It better not be in ten years or else I will kill myself." I said.

"You miss her don't you." She said.

"I do, but I promised her I'd keep her safe." I said.

"That's a promise no one can keep." She said, "Big Man and Psycho promised me that, now look where I am." She said.

"I guess you're right." I said, "I just wish I could tell her I'm sorry." He said.

"Alright." She said, "I guess you're right." She said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About Luna." She said.

"I know, it's just..." I started, "I don't know anymore." I said.

"Hey Bullet." Big Mac said, walking in the house with the apple harvest.

"Hey Big Mac." I said.

"I'm sorry about Luna and Viktor." He said.

"Don't be." I said.

"Well, what are ya gon' do?" He asked.

"I don't know, but now I'm going to go hunting for a certain draconequus." I said.

"Do you need anything?" Star asked.

"Nope." I said, "All I need is myself."

When I walked out of her house, I seen Celestia.

"Hey Celestia." I said.

"Bullet?" She asked, shocked.

"Yep." I said.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"For what?" I replied.

"For Discord." She said.

"Not yet." I said.

"When will you?" She asked.

"Why?" I replied.

"Why what?" She asked.

"Nevermind." I said, feeling those epiphanies coming.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Just another dream." I said, sitting down on a bench.

"Want me to go in?" She asked.

"No, just sit here and keep me up on the bench." I said.

"Okay." She replied, before I went in.

**Dream**  
** Date: June 24, 2027**  
** Location: Canterlot **  
**POV: Canterlot**

"When you walk the path of the warrior, you will be cleansed." I heard, before I seen Luna's face. Then, it turned into Nightmare Moon's.

"You will be the greatest warrior ever." I heard as I walked on a narrow pathway, blocked by ponies.

"You lied to me. Why did you lie to me?" I heard Luna say as she walked infront of me, attacking me. I knifed her ghost.

"Vy preodoleyete etu problemu. Poyavivshis' v kachestve luchshego." I heard Viktor say.

"Do you even love me?" I heard Luna say, before she teleported right in front of me, catching me on fire.

"Of course I love you!" I said.

"As I walked up these stairs, a pony held a knife for me, it was Celestia. Then, everything turned into a temple room, I had a knife, and Discord was tied up on a wall. Luna was behind me. Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy were all behind her, egging me on to kill him. I cut open his throat as his blood spewed on me. Then, he turned into Celestia, she was alive actually, asking me, "Why?"

"I don't know!" I shouted.

Then, everything turned into darkness. I was falling into a neverending hole. Insanity.

Then, I woke up with a newer feeling. A feeling of adrenaline, mixed with some other hormones.

"Are you okay?" Celestia asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes. I think I am." I said.

"Okay, just sleep it off." She said.

"Alright." I said.

When I slept, I dreamed of Luna and I, Bullet Jr. and Nyx. All of us were happy again, but we're not. We're all separated. Luna's on the moon, I'm in Ponyville, and our kids are in Canterlot.

"Fuck this." I said, as I got a glass of water.

I drank the whole thing, then I tried to go back to sleep. Of course, I couldn't without my iPod. The one I gave to Nightmare Moon while she's on the moon, to, hopefully, speed up the process of turning back into Luna.

**Location: Moon**  
** POV: Nightmare Moon**

I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I used Bullet's iPod, but it didn't help. "I love you Bullet." I said.

"But he doesn't love you." My Nightmare Moon voice said.

"Yes he does, why would he try to protect me, and give me his iPod if he didn't?" I asked.

"Why?" It replied, "Because he wants to be seen as a hero." It said, "Now that you're gone, he will go back to his old life."

"That's not true!" I said, I just have to stay strong. It wants me to lose hope so it can take my whole body over. That's a fact.

"Why lie to yourself?" It asked.

"I'm not. I love him and he loves me!" I shouted.

"Believe what you want to believe." It said.

"Bullet?" I asked myself, looking down at the iPod.

**Date: July 1, 2027 **  
**Location: Ponyville**  
** POV: Twilight Sparkle**

I went to check on Bullet, and when I got there, there was a letter that read,

"Dear, whoever-the-fuck-finds-this,

"I'm going into the Everfree to kill Discord alone, do not try to stop me. If you do, you will be known as hostile and I Will Kill You. Just like I killed Chrysalis and Sombra, I will kill you if you try. Just allow me to be alone, and I will be back to save Luna before I don't know when I'll be back, but I will be." I went to get Celestia, but I just teleported there.

"Celestia!" I yelled.

"Yes Twilight?" She asked.

"Bullet's gone!" I shouted in the room.

"What?" Shining asked.

I gave the letter to Celestia, who, gave it to Shining, who, gave it to Cadence, who, gave the letter to Blueblood.

"Serves him right." Blueblood said.

Everypony gave him a dirty look.

"What?" He asked, "He went too far."

"He didn't Blueblood." Celestia said, "You did."

"Blueblood, do you have a vendetta against Bullet?" Shining asked.

"Yes I do." He said, "He is a human."

"A damn good one." Shining said.

"Twilight, you should leave." Celestia said.

When I left, I went to see Rainbow, she might know what to do.

"Rainbow?" I called.

"Hey Twi, what's up?" She asked.

"It's Bullet." I said.

"What about him?" She asked, flying down.

"He's gone into the Everfree Forest to kill Discord." I said.

"That's suicide!" She said.

"I know." I said, "We should go find him."

"Wait, I know him, what did it say?" She asked.

"It said if we try to stop him, he'll kill us." I said.

"Then we should leave him alone." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"We should." She said, "If he said he'll kill anypony who tres to stop him, he will."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that's him." She said.

"I just hope he's okay." I said.

"He will be." She said.

**Date: July 2, 2027; ****Time: 3:00 A.M.**  
**Location: Everfree Forest**  
** POV: Bullet**

"Discord, you better not be hiding." I said.

As I said that, I heard the song, "Beauty of Annihilation" by Elena Siegman.

"He better be close." I said, before walking into the forest.

Then, a howl was heard.

"Timberwolves." I said, trying to avoid a fight.

As I snuck through the forest, there they were, feeding on apples.

"Fuck, really?" I asked myself.

Then, the thing that kills all stealth movies. I stepped on a stick.

Each of them immeadiately looked in my direction.

"I'm dead." I said, but they didn't see me. They just went back to eating.

"Jesus." I said, before coming face-to-face with one of them.

I just killed it before it could howl to the rest of them.

"Holy shit." I said.

After the whole timberwolf thing, I decide to set up camp. I prayed over the food, asking God to bless it. Then I prayed for Viktor in Russian, who's funeral was the distraction I needed to escape Ponyville. I played the old Soviet Union National Anthem. I then ended the prayer with the word, "Spasibo" Which means "Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12: The Wolf's Song

_**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to all the men, and women, who have fought, and do fight today. Thank you all for fighting. This chapter is also dedicated to my great-great-uncle, who was K.I.A. in the 70s due to heart failure. And if anyone believes this is a C.o.D. fanfic, it's not. Most of this story is MLP. And also check out my little brother jtfinn, who just started on here yesterday. His first fanfic is a Minecraft story, called Shipwrecked!  
**_

**Date: July 4, 2027**  
** Location: Everfree Forest**  
** POV: Bullet**

July 4, Independence Day. Well, I never would think I'd be here on July 4th. I thought I'd be in Boston, walking in a parade, with my girlfriend and all that. I'd never think I'd be on a manhunt, like SEAL team six hunting bin Laden. Oh well. I'm here now, so fuck it. I then remembered a song I used to love back on Earth. It was about wars and the next generation.

"When the Children Cry; by White Lion"

"Little child  
Dry your crying eyes  
How can I explain  
The fear you feel inside?

'Cause you were born  
Into this evil world  
Where man is killing man  
And no one knows just why

What have we become?  
Just look what we have done  
All that we destroyed  
You must build again

When the children cry  
Let them know we tried  
'Cause when the children sing  
Then the new world begins

Little child  
You must show the way  
To a better day  
For all the young

'Cause you were born  
For all the world to see  
That we all can live  
With love and peace

No more presidents  
And all the wars will end  
One united world  
Under God

When the children cry  
Let them know we tried  
'Cause when the children sing  
Then the new world begins

What have we become?  
Just look what we have done  
All that we destroyed  
You must build again

No more presidents  
And all the wars will end  
One united world  
Under God

When the children cry  
Let them know we tried  
When the children fight  
Let them know it ain't right

When the children pray  
Let them know the way  
'Cause when the children sing  
Then the new world begins"

Then I thought about MY kids, and I began to cry. I tried to stop. But I just could not. Then I heard something. It sounded like a pony, so I went to investigate it. I was shocked. There was a young pony, I'd have to say the same age as the Mane 6. Then, when I got closer, I found that it was Soarin'.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I asked him.

"Rough landing." He said.

"Let's get you up." I said, lifting him up, "Can you walk?" I asked.

"I think so." He said, before he screamed in agony.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's my wing." He said, "I think it's broken."

"Well, I'll find something to use as a cast." I told him.

"No, don't leave me here!" He shouted.

"Alright, I guess I'll bring you back to Ponyville." I said.

"Thank you Bullet." He said.

"No problem." I said.

"What were you doing out here?" He asked as we were walking.

"Nothing much, just trying to kill Discord." I said.

"You can't kill him!" He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Many ponies have tried, none were seen again." He said.

"None?" I asked.

"None, well, except for a Viktor Poni." He said.

I started crying again.

"What's wrong Bullet?" He asked.

"Well." I began, "Viktor was my great-great-uncle." I said.

"Shut up!" He shouted in disbelief.

"It's true." I said, "Anyways, he died June 19th."

"I feel so sorry for you." He said.

"Don't be, he served his country, like me." I said, "And he served his family."

"Did you?" He asked.

"Yes, back on Earth. He served his family here." I said.

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah, so." I began.

"Are we there yet?" He asked.

"Almost." I said.

"Good, I don't like walking." He said.

"Here." I said, putting him on my back.

"What?" He asked, as I began flying.

"I'm flying you to Ponyville." I said.

"Oh, alright." He said.

When we got to the hospital, he was sleeping.

"Hi Nurse Redheart." I said.

"Hi Bullet, what can I do for you this evening?" She asked.

"Well, I have a pegasi with a broken wing." I stated.

"How did he do that?" She asked.

"I don't know, I found him in the Everfree." I said.

"Really?" She asked, waking him up.

"What? Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in Ponyville Hospital." She said.

"Bullet?" He asked.

"Hey Soarin'." I said, "How are you?"

"Better." He said.

"Good." I said.

"You can go." Nure Redheart said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Wait." She said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry about Viktor." She said.

"Don't be." I said, leaving.

Then it was back to Discord.

When I set up camp, I immeadiately went to sleep.

**Dream**  
** Date: December 14, _1942_**  
** Location: _Stalingrad Offensive_**  
** POV: _Sgt. Viktor Ivanov_**

The winters in Russia were cold. Cold enough to take your life. Well, not for us. We adapted to it, and we could function. Not as much for the fascist Nazis. At the time, I was a part of the 17th Shock Army. I was only a seargent and had to go into Stalingrad. When I boarded my ship, the skies were smoky and foggy. Then, out of nowhere, three Stuka dive-bombers fell upon us. The rat-tat-tat-tat! of the machine guns made me ill. I looked around my ship, ten of the men were dead in the ship. Then, two men jumped overboard.

"CRACK! CRACK!" Went the officer's gun. Killing the men instantly. I looked over towards my brother, a corporal. If we he were to get a rifle, and I ammo, or the other way around, we would switch off. I would rather die than my young 16 year old brother, who, joined after he heard of the Nazi invasion. I was twenty four at the time, and I joined when I turned twenty. I was actually part of the Soviet Navy. But I volunteered for the army when I heard we were short on men.

Then we found ourselves getting off the boat. When we did, we went in line. Him in front of me, I in back of him. He got a rifle, I got ammo. We switched off, and I heard the officers giving out the ammo yell at the top of their lungs "One man gets a rifle, the other gets ammunition! When the man with the rifle dies, the man with the ammunition picks up his gun!" That made me feel ill.

So, off we went. Into the city of Stalingrad. I could feel something was wrong. Very wrong. I looked back at my brother, still here. I then picked a building to go inside of. Two Germans were in there. I brought my rifle up, and shot them both. I took a gun from them, and gave it to my brother. He loaded the gun, and took the ammo from the Germans. He then gave me his ammo. We went back outside, and I heard a "CRACK!" come from the building across the way. I kept my head down, ducking behind an overturned car, alongside my brother.

Another "CRACK!" was heard. The bullet wizzed by my face. He had us locked into his sights. I looked back at my brother. He was scared for his life. I told him, in Russian, "Ya poydu na pervoye, to vy budete sledovat'. Khorosho?" He nodded his head, and I went first. The bullet wizzed past my bible as I got to the other building. I then yelled back at him, "Go!" As he ran, I heard the sniper's bullet leave his gun with the "CRACK!" that goes with it. Looking back at my brother, he was on the ground. I did not know if he was dead or not, but when I seen the next bullet enter and exit his skull, I knew he was. I yelled at the sniper "Poshel na khuy!" I had vowed revenge on him, and at that time, I would not think I could.

When I woke up, I was still in the Everfree. I was shaken a little bit from the dream I had had. I didn't know what to think. Was he contacting me from beyond? I then shut my eyes, and seen his brother fall, over and over again each time I had shut them.

I decided tonight was not the best night for sleeping, took my camp apart, and trucked onward. Right now, I think it would've been better to restock on supplies before going out again. But, oh well. As I walked, I heard the howl of the timberwolves. I then remembered an older celtic song. Had something to do about wolves and the freedom they have as animals. I know in college, my girlfriend Savannah had the best voice ever. So we entered a talent show, she sang this song, and I played the drums. We actually won that talent show. That was three weeks before I was deployed. "Luna, I'm coming." I said.

**Date: July 4, 2027**  
** Location: Moon **  
**POV: Nightmare Moon**

As I was walking the moon, I had the urge to listen to another song. As I was looking through the music apps, there was one song that I eyed. It was named "The Wolf's Song" I played it, and it made me feel like I was a wolf.

"I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name

'Listen my child', you say to me  
'I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call and I'll set you free'

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future  
Bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice

I am the voice  
I am the voice  
I am the voice"


	13. Chapter 13: Unlucky

_**Author's** **Note:**_ **It seems as if though the thirteenth chapter is not lucky, especially for Bullet. Hoping he would see Luna soon, actually has a worse fate when it comes to Discord. Read and Find out.**

**Date: Septehooves 3, 2027**  
** Location: Everfree Forest **  
**POV: Bullet**

While I was still in the Everfree, I was sure everypony was worried sick that I was dead. But I'm not. I could be M.I.A. but I'm not. I'm still alive. I'm still searching for that coward, Discord. It's only a matter of time before he's mine.

"Or you're mine!" He said, jumping on top of me. I flung him off me, and grabbed for my combat knife.

"I'll kill you!" I said, lunging at him. But, my attack was swiftly dodged, and beaten by a counterattack I would never see coming. He flung a tree branch so hard at the back of my head, I broke the branch. As I was fading in and out of conciousness, he asked me, "Why?"

I told him before I blacked out, "Because you fucked with my family."

When I woke up, it was nighttime, and I was tied to a cave wall. "What? Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my little home." He said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to hypnotize you to kill Princess Celestia and Cadence." He stated.

"Fuck you." I said, spitting in his face.

"Now, now, where are your manners?" He asked, before disappearing behind the doorway.

I was praying to God that he would not allow me to kill Celestia and Cadence, that I would be able to kill Discord, and that I would see Luna again.  
"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I guess if I have no choice." I said.

"Which you don't." He said, before I had no free will.

"Now, you will kill Princess Celestia and Cadence, and give me my rightful rule of Equestria." He said, "Alright?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"Good, now begone." He said, before I left.

**Date: Septehooves 5, 2027**  
** Location: Ponyville**  
** POV: Twilight Sparkle**

When I had woken up that morning, I went outside to see that Bullet was back.

"Hey Bullet!" I said, galloping up to him.

"Hello small unicorn, how are you today?" He asked.

"Bullet, are you sure you're alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I am sure that I am me, and not anypony else." He said.

"Right." I said, "Well, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to avenge Viktor and Luna soon, I can feel it." He said.

"Alright." I said, going back home.

Spike, I need you to get this letter to Princess Celestia urgently." I said.

"Alright." He said, "But why?"

"It's about Bullet." I said.

"Okay." He said, before going off to Canterlot.

"Now to keep an eye on Bullet." I said.

_**New POV Activated:**_  
**Date: Septehooves 5, 2027  
Location: Canterlot  
POV: Spike Dragon**

"Hello Princess Celestia." I said, bowing at her.

"Spike, how are you today?" She asked.

"I'm good, but Twilight Sparkle sent you a letter, and you need it now." I said.

"Oh dear." She said, "Open it."

"Alright." I said.

As she read it out loud, It became clear why it was urgent. Discord must've hypnotized Bullet to get something.

"I must go to Ponyville to speak to Bullet. Guards!" She called.

When us and four of Equestria's finest guards went to Ponyville, we spoke to Twilight first.

"Twilight, why do you think he's been hypnotized?" Celestia asked.

"Because, he said to me earlier today, 'How are you today little unicorn?' instead of his usual greeting.

"Twiley, I hope your not making this up." Shining Armor said.

"I'm not." She said.

"Well, let's go." Celestia said.

I came along too, just to see Bullet.

"Bullet!" Celestia called, before he jumped on top of her, with a knife at her throat.

"Bullet, what is this?" She asked, before Shining Armor tried getting him off her.

Bullet slashed one of his hooves, and went back towards Celestia.

"Alright!" Twilight yelled, trapping Bullet in a bubble.

When we took a closer look, he had the same eyes as Discord, he looked like he had no free will.

"Bullet?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, my target?" He asked.

I was scared that he'd break free, and kill Celestia right there, but he didn't.

"What is going on here?" All the others asked.

"Bullet's been hypnotized." I said.

Fluttershy backed away, Rarity and Applejack did too, Pinkie said, "Let's throw him a party!" and Rainbow Dash said, "Cool."

"No, it's not cool." Shining said, "He tried to kill Princess Celestia, and slashed my hoof."

"I say, we throw him in the dungeon." One guard said.

"Wait." Twilight said, "Why don't we do what he did to you Celestia when you were hypnotized?" She asked.

"Great idea Twilight." Celestia said.

"Thank you." She said.

When we were ready, we had all four of the guards take a hoof, and Celestia, Twilight and Rarity would use their magic to cure him.

"Now!" Shining said.

As soon as he was released from his bubble, he was knocked to the ground by the magic. After ten full minutes, he was cured fully of Discord's hypnosis.

"What the fuck?" He asked, "Where am I?"

"You were hypnotized by Discord." We all said.

"God dammit." He said, "Not according to plan, right?" He asked.

"Yes, it was." Celestia said, "Now we know where he is."

"Oh yeah." Bullet said, "He's four clicks in the Everfree due north-north-west."

"We all stared with blank faces as we had no clue what he meant.

"A click is one kilometer, and north north west is the direction he's in." He explained to us.

"Oh." We all said, with our new found knowledge.

**POV Change: Bullet**

When Celestia, Twilight, Shining, Spike and I were back in Canterlot, I seen my kids for the first time in months.

"Daddy?" Nyx asked.

After she said that, Bullet Jr. raced from downstairs following Nyx running up to me.

"We were so lonely without you dad." Bullet Jr. said.

"Yeah." Nyx said.

I then explained to them I needed to be away for all those months because I was on a special mission, "just like the Marines."

"Really?" Bullet Jr. asked, "You needed to be away from your family for this long back on Earth?"

"Not this long, longer, about four years." I said, "That was usual deployment."

"Wow, I never want to do that." He said.

"Neither did I." I said.

"Why did you then?" Nyx asked.

"Because my country needed me. Just like right now, your mother needs me." I said.

"Okay." They both said, "Where is she?" They asked.

I took them outside and showed them the moon.

"You see that?" I asked them.

"Yeah?" They asked.

"She's up there." I said.

"Why?" They asked.

"Because of a mean... Pony?" I said.

"How did she get up there?" They asked.

Then Celestia butted in, "She got up there, because of me."

"No, she did not go up there because of you." I said, "She's up there because of Discord. If she were up there because of you, I would've killed you already."

"With that logic, I guess it's not me." She said.

"You're right." I said, "Don't blame yourself."

"Who is Discord?" Nyx asked.

"You don't want to know." I said, thanking God under my breath that I didn't kill either Princess.

"Bullet." Celestia said, "I must speak with you in private."

"Alright." I said, walking back in.

"You're going to lead one of the two assault squads on Discord's lair." She said.

"Who's the other pony then?" I asked.

"Shining Armor." She said.

"Oh, right." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I got to apologize to the guy for cutting his hoof." I said.

"Alright." She said, as I went up to Shining Armor and Cadence's room.

I knocked on the door a few times, hoping they'd answer.

When Cadence opened the door, I was relieved.

"Cadence, may I come in?" I asked.

"Why yes Bullet, looking for Shining?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"He's in there." She said.

"Thanks." I said, before going into the room he was in.

"Hey, Shining." I said.

"Hey Bullet." He said.

"Look, I want to apologize for cutting your hoof. I was under Discord's hypnosis shit and... Yeah." I said.

"Bullet, don't worry, I'm not mad." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"No." He said, "You were trying to rid Equestria of Discord, and you failed, but it was a mistake." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing..." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"It's Luna." I said, "How long do you think she'll be up there?" I asked.

"I don't know, I hope she comes back soon." He said.

"Me too." I said.

"But, the last time she was banished to the moon, she was there for 1,000 years." He said.

"Oh fuck." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said, trying to regain my composure.

"Are you ready to lead our best men into battle?" He asked.

"I guess." I said, "I hope this works."

"It will, and we will kil Discord, and then we'll get Luna back." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." He said.

"Thanks." I said, "I needed that."

"No problem." He said.

"Hi Star." I said, walking towards her house. Her and Big Mac moved from Ponyville to live in Appleloosa for the apple harvest.

"Bullet?" She asked, tilting her head, peering in the darkness.

"Hey little sister." I said, stepping into the light.

"Bullet!" She shouted, galloping up to me, then hugging me, "I thought you were dead."

"Even if I was, nopony should care." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, I don't care anymore, why should anypony else?" I asked.

"You don't mean that. Do you?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I did dream about something important." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"When I was dreaming, I dreamed that I was Viktor in World War 2." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, "I just don't know anymore."

"I do." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You miss Viktor and Luna. That's all." She said.

"I know." I said.

"And how do you think I felt when you died?" She asked.

"Just like how I feel?" I replied.

"Worse." She said, "After both you and dad died, me and mom were alone."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright." She said, "So now what?"

"I guess I'm going to kill Discord." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"Me, Shining, and two of Equestria's best squads will." I said.

"Just be careful." She said.

"I will." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay." I said.


	14. Chapter 14: Crazy Train

**Date: Septehooves 8, 2027 **  
**Location: Everfree Forest**  
** POV: Bullet**

While I was leading my squad of ponies, Shining led his in. We stayed close to each other because we didn't want Discord surprising us. While we were walking, we heard timber wolves howl in the distance. "Fuck this." I said.

"What?" Shining asked.

"Timber wolves." I said, "They're always around."

"Obviously." He said.

"I know that. But why?" I asked.

"Because they are here." He said, "It's their natural ecosystem."

"I still don't get it." I said.

"You don't have to get it." He said, "Just focus on our goal."

"Alright." I said, walking ahead of them.

"Bullet?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Why do you walk so fast?" He asked.

"I took track and field in high school, and the Marines make you run 5 miles each day." I answered.

I then tried to find my iPod, "Fuck." I said.

I then remembered, I gave it to Luna, or Nightmare Moon when she was banished to the moon.

"Goddammit." I said.

"How much longer?" Asked one of the FNGs.

"Just over this mountain." I said, climbing the rocky mountains, knife in my mouth, just like my great-great-uncle.

**Date: December 7, 1942 **  
**Location: Stalingrad, U.S.S.R**  
** POV: Viktor Ivanov**

On December 7, I was closer to my primary objective, as well as my secondary.

**Primary:** _Rid Stalingrad of the fascist Nazi rats._  
**Secondary:**_ Kill the rat gruesomely who killed my brother, Alexei._

"Well?" I asked myself.

I was then in a different building that had 3 rats. I knifed one of them, then taking his pistol, shot the other two.

"You filthy rats!" I yelled, before others surrounded the building. I heard one of the rats say, _"Russisch schwein, wir haben sie umgeben. Ubergeben Sie jetzt_, _oder wir werden dich toten!"_ He yelled. I screamed back, "Ubey menya togda!"

Then, molotov cocktails screamed into the building. I was trapped by the rats, but I was still going to escape. I ran up the stairs of the building, and as I ran, a beam fell onto me. I was trapped under the burning wood. Until, I had enough strength to push it off. Then as a Panzer came up to the building, I jumped out of it and into the Volga. Just in time too, the building exploded. The rats never found me. I washed up on the other side of the river. When I was, the building where the rat killed my brother was only ten feet infront of me. I was excited to say the least. I would avenge my brother. As I walked up the stairs, I was grinning. Then I had seen him, the rat who had killed my brother. Thinking to myself, "What way can I kill him?"

I had the element of surprise. Maybe I could slit his throat as he was looking through his scope? I went with that idea.

"Ty skuchal po mne?" I asked him, as his blood went over the floor. Never again will this German rat kill anymore Russians.

That's when I had a new rifle, a sniper. Then, two of his spotters grabbed hold of me, one holding my hand, the other my mouth.

_"Nicht schreien Russisch, kan niemand horen."_ One said, as they put my hand on a table. _"Ich denke, ich werde abgeschnitten sein Zeigefinger, damit er nicht zielen kann. Klingt gut?"_

I had no idea what they would do to me, until I seen the other's knife collide with my pointer finger. I was scared. They could've killed me, instead, they cut off my finger? I then surprised them by taking one of their pistols, and shooting them both in the head. "Syurpriz lokhi." I said.

I then found medical supplies on a dead Nazi rat. I wrapped my still bleeding hand in gauze. I then took a PPSh-41 from a dead Russian I found in the street. I could never aim a sniper rifle with only four fingers. That was over before it had started. This was a dog-eat-dog world. I found that out the hard way.

**Date: Septehooves 8, 2027**  
** Location: Everfree Forest**  
** POV: Bullet**

As I climbed the mountain, a few pegasi asked, "Why don't you just fly?"

"That's a great idea." I said, standing on a ledge. "Carry the others up."

While they were doing that, Shining Armor said, "You are a great leader."

"When I want to be." I said, "And now, I want to be."

He only laughed at that statement.

"I'm telling the truth." I said, as the sun set behind the landscape. "Anypony want to rest?" I asked.

"Yes." Everypony said.

"Alright, we'll camp out here for the night." I said.

After the camp was made, I didn't want anypony losing anything.  
"Alright, everypony, check your gear." I said.

Once everypony was checked, we all went to sleep.

**Date: Septehooves 8, 2027**  
** Location: Moon**  
** POV: Nightmare Moon**

"Where is he?" I asked, speaking of Bullet.

"Ma'am, he is in the Everfree looking for Discord." Said one of my secret soldiers, or the stars.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's trying to kill him." Said another.

"Who's he with?" I asked, fearing for him.

"Shining Armor, and other Canterlot Royal guards." They said.

"Atleast he's not alone." I said.

"He was before tonight." They said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Discord captured him." One said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am." They said.

"Well then." I said to my Nightmare Moon half, "I guess he does love me."

"If he loved you, how come he doesn't support the Lunar Republic? Or why hasn't he tried to turn you back into Luna?" It asked.

"Maybe he's trying to kill Discord first." I said.

"Ma'am, do you want to hear him now?" One asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Dear God." Bullet said, "I hope I can kill Discord, then change Luna back into her old self. We were the mind, I just looked like myself, mixed with Nightmare Moon. We argued a lot, but if one can persuade the other of a topic, Bullet, then I will be either Nightmare Moon, or Princess Luna. I knew he loved me, deep down, but at the same time, Nightmare Moon wasn't making anything easier.

"I have an idea." I said to Nightmare Moon.

"What?" She asked.

"How about you back down so I can go back to Equestria, then I will live happy ever after?" I asked.

"Luna, it doesn't work like that." She said, "It works like this." She said, "I either take you over, and go back to Equestria, and enslave it, or when you win, you get to go back to your old life."

"Bullet, I hope you change me back soon." I said.

"He won't try." She said.

"Yes he will, you watch." I said.

"Alright." She said.

**Date: Septehooves 9, 2027 **  
**Location: Everfree Forest**  
** POV: Bullet**

"Alright boys, up and at 'em!" I said to each pony who was in the field right now.

"Yeah boys, let's go." Shining said.

Then we came across a river. I swam, because I wanted to, all the pegasi flew over, or the unicorns teleported.

"Why don't you take the easy ways?" Shining Armor asked.

"They teach you not to in the Marines." I said, "Besides, this is just like The Crucible."

"The Crusible?" Shining asked, confused.

"It's a test to see what you learned in the Marines." I said, "I actually almost drowned."

"How?" He asked.

"One man didn't pull the thing up in time, but luckily I kept calm, and swam for my life." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, at the same time, getting a call from Star. My iPhone case was; Fireproof, waterproof, and crack-proof "Hello?" I asked her.

"Did you find Discord yet?" She asked.

"Nope. Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Luna has secret soldiers who know where you are compared to Discord's location." She said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, "Are you on drugs?"

"No, Luna has secret soldiers." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The stars." She said.

"It is true." Said one. He sounded like Darth Vader.

"Alright. Where is he?" I asked "He is 100 kilometers due west." He said.

"Alright." I said, dispatching two to Ponyville. I don't know, just a hunch. "And tell Luna I love her." I said.

"Yes sir." He said.

As we walked, we came across his cave.

"Alright boys." I said, "This is it. This is his place."

"What are we going to do?" One asked.

"I say Blitzkrieg." I said.

"I vote we go in quietly." Shining said.

"We already have the element of surprise. Why not surprise him?" I asked.

"He also doesn't know we're here. Why not keep it like that?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, "Alright. We'll do your idea."

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem." I said, leading the now six man squad.

When we got there, I opened the door slowly and quietly.

"Left clear." I said.

"Right clear." Shining said.

"Room clear." A FNG said.

"Other room clear." Said another one.

"Where is he?" I asked, before remembering, "Luna's star."

"Oh fuck!" I said, literally and figuratively flying out the room.

"What?" Shining asked.

"The bastard's in Ponyville." I said.

"Well, why don't we teleport there?" He asked.

"Great idea." I said, teleporting the squadron there.

"Discord, get the fuck out here now!" I called, twenty Royal guards surrounding Star's house.

"Alright, you caught me." He said, "But just don't hurt your sister, Bullet!" He said, Star guarding him.

"You fuck!" I said.

"Yes." He said, "Now give me the throne of Equestria." He said.

I was beat, but Shining was not. Coming up from behind him, tackled him to the floor, snapping Star out of her hypnosis.

As Shining was on him, Discord threw him off him.

Then, a legit knife fight.

"Come here you fuck!" I screamed at him, as every FNG watched.

"You come here!" He shouted back.

I lunged at him, but my head was then smacked into concrete, and I was stabbed.

"Fuck you!" I yelled.

"You know, it would've been easier if you just gave me the throne." He said, before knocking me out.

When I woke up, two minutes later, every FNG was fighting him, but to no avail, but then the one who actually stood a chance tackled him, Star.

I've seen this before. "Shining!" I called.

"Yes Bullet?" He replied.

"Help me with this." I said.

"You'll die!" He said.

"And what if I do?" I asked.

"If you do, who'll be ruler with Luna?" He asked.

"I don't know, but if you don't help me, there'll be no Equestria to rule." I said.

"Alright." He said, pulling the knife out of my stomach. He then passed out at the sight of my blood on his hands.

I then threw the knife at Discord, who looked up. Bullseye! Hit him right in the eye.

I was going in and out of conciousness.

**Date: Septehooves 13, 2027**  
** Location: Canterlot Royal Hospital **  
**POV: Bullet**

Then, I woke up in a hospital filled with FNGs, Star, and Shining.

"Did I kill him?" I asked.

"Yes Bullet, you did." Celestia said.

"How's everypony else?" I asked, I was in the worst shape, bandages arond my torso, and a broken nose.

"Better condition than you." She said, joking.

"But I still killed Discord. Right?" I asked.

"Yes you did." She said.

"Is Luna here?" I asked.

"Sadly, no." She said.

"When I'm out of here, teleport me to the Moon." I said.

"You'll be killed." She said.

"By what?" I asked, "An asteroid?"

"No, Nightmare Moon!" She said.

"If I do, at least it won't be in vain." I said.

"Alright, if you insist." She said.

"I do, and I'm going when I'm out of here." I said.

Little did I know, it would be a long recovery.

_**Author's Note:**_** I believe 1-3 more chapters will suffice for enough of this fanfic. After this, I will then write a CoD fanfic, and a Skyrim fanfic. See you guys there!**


	15. Chapter 15: Coming Home

**1 Year Later**:  
**Date: Septehooves 10, 2028**  
** Location: Canterlot**  
** POV: Bullet**

"Well, this is it." I said to the crowd of people who came to watch me go to the moon.

"I guess it is." Celestia said, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Yes, yes I am." I replied, as the Koniggratzer Marsch could be heard coming from a nearby amp. Vinyl's amp. Reminds me of World At War.

"Okay." She said, teleporting me to the moon. When I got there, there were stars all on the moon. When I had gotten close enough, I asked one of them, "What the fuck are you?"

"Who are you?" He asked, pulling a spear on me. "State your name, age and occupation!"

"My name is Bullet, age 35, and Prince of Equestria, part time Carpenter." I said.

"Prince Bullet?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I said, "Why?"

"Are you here for Luna?" He asked.

"Yes I am." I said, walking into a house like place.

"Here she is." He said.

"Okay, thanks." I said. Before going over to Luna, I made sure there were no hostiles around. An easy way of telling is if a place is too damn quiet.

"Luna?" I asked.

"Yes Bullet?" I was greeted by a static sounding voice.

"What the hell are you?" I asked, still keeping my cool.

"I'm your wife." She said, turning around.

"What the fuck is going on around here?" I asked. She looked like Luna, mixed with Nightmare Moon.

Then, it was her voice, "Bullet! Help me!" She said.

"Where is she?" I asked menacingly.

"She's inside me, alongside me." Nightmare Moon said.

"Okay, this is way too fucking creepy." I said.

I was about to walk out of there, until she teleported in front of me.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, "Now let me out."

She looked like she was thinking of the possibilities. "No." She said. She reminded me of the trolls in Call of Duty that corner trapped you.

"What do I need to do to get you to turn into Luna again?" I asked.

"Nothing and just let this take its course." Nightmare Moon said.

"Bullet, if you really want me to turn back, you have to prove how much you love me to her." Luna said.

"Luna, I do love you." I said.

"Prove it loverboy." Nightmare Moon said, turning the building into a stage.

"Alright." I said, "First, I need my iPod."

She then floated my iPod towards me.

"Alright." I said, "This is a song by Blue Oyster Cult."

_**"I'm Burning For You." by Blue Oyster Cult**_

_"Home in the valley._  
_Home in the city._  
_Home isn't pretty._  
_Ain't no home for me._

_Home in the darkness._  
_Home on the highway._  
_Home isn't my way._  
_Home I'll never be._

_Burn out the day._  
_Burn out the night._  
_I can't see no reason to put up a fight._  
_I'm living for giving the devil his due._

_And I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you._  
_I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you._

_Time is the essence._  
_Time is the season._  
_Time ain't no reason._  
_Got no time to slow._

_Time everlasting._  
_Time to play besides._  
_Time ain't on my side._  
_Time, I'll never know._

_Burn out the day._  
_Burn out the night._  
_I'm not the one to tell you what's wrong or what's right._  
_I've seen signs of what went through._

_Well I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you._  
_I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you._

_Burn out the day._  
_Burn out the night._  
_I can't see no reason to put up a fight._  
_I'm living for giving the devil his due._

_And I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you._  
_I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you."_

When I was done singing, I had seen that Nightmare Moon was slowly turning back into Luna. Then, Nightmare Moon jumped on me. "Fight me!" She said.

"No." I replied.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I love Luna too much to do that." I said.

She then turned more into Luna.

"Fine." She said, "Sing another song then." She said.

"Gladly." I replied.

_**50 Ways to Say Goodbye" by Train**_

_"My heart is paralyzed_  
_My head was over sized_  
_I'll take the highroad like I should_  
_You said "it's meant to be,"_  
_that "it's not you, it's me"_  
_You're leaving now for my own good,_  
_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say:_

_She went down in an airplane_  
_Fried getting suntanned_  
_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand_  
_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes_

_She met a shark under water_  
_Fell and into a coma_  
_I returned everything I ever bought her_  
_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_  
_And ways to say you died_

_My pride still feels the sting_  
_You were my everything_  
_Some day I'll find a love like yours_  
_She'll think I'm Superman_  
_Not super minivan_  
_How could you leave on Yom Kippur?_

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

_She was caught in a mudslide_  
_Eaten by a lion_  
_Got run over by a crappy purple Scion_  
_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes_

_She dried up in the desert_  
_Drown in a hot tub_  
_Danced to death at an east side night club_  
_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_  
_And ways to say you died_

_I wanna live a thousand lives with you_  
_I wanna be the one you're dying to_  
_Love...but you don't want to_

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_  
_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

_She went down in an airplane_  
_Fried getting suntan_  
_Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand_  
_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes_

_She met a shark under water_  
_Fell and no one caught her_  
_I returned everything I ever bought her_  
_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_

_She was caught in a mudslide_  
_Eaten by a lion_  
_Got run over by a crappy purple Scion_  
_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes_

_She dried up in the desert_  
_Drown in a hot tub_  
_Danced to death at an east side side night club_  
_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies And ways to say you died."_

Then, Luna's whole body was back to normal. The only thing I needed to do left was her mind, which was still controlled by Nightmare Moon.

Fuck me. I thought to myself.

When I was done with 50 Ways to Say Goodbye, I was soon found with two Star guards on top of me.

"Hey, What the fuck?" I asked them.

"I'm sorry Prince Bullet." Said one of them.

"Luna's orders." Said the other.

"Fuck you!" I yelled, making them headbutt each other, knocking them both out.  
"Bullet? What are you doing?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"Singing my encore." I said, as I teleported my acoustic guitar to my side, singing a different song. It was our song, Mine and Luna's.

_**"Hey Mimo Wszystko" by Lombard (?)**_

_"Kochaj mnie mimo wszystko_

_Do niedzieli jakos szlo_  
_ Lukier mi d liryczne cudo_

_Kochaj mnie mimo wszystko_

_Nagle cos drobiazdzek wrecz _  
_Na manowce zlosci wywi dl mnie_

_Kochaj mnie mimo wszystko_

_Jesli zwatpisz choc jeden raz_  
_Jesli zwatpisz choc jeden raz _  
_Jesli zwatpisz choc raz _  
_To chocbys z pistoletem zaszedl mi droge _  
_Powrot w nie bedzie_

_Czasem cos.. tyci czort _  
_Zdania szyk przestawi mi_

_Kochaj mnie mimo wszystko_

_Lub slalomem gubiac krok _  
_Wracam po dw ch glebszych p zno w nocy_

_Kochaj mnie mimo wszystko_

_Jesli zwatpisz choc jeden raz_  
_ Jesli zwatpisz choc jeden raz _  
_Jesli zwatpisz choc raz _  
_To chocbys z pistoletem zaszedl mi droge _  
_Powrot w nie bedzie."_

When I was done, Luna was back to normal. When I was done, she fainted in my arms. "First!" I yelled, to her unconsious body. Thanking God and all that is holy that she didn't hear me. She was the only girlfriend I had that I caught when she fainted.

Then, Luna and I teleported back to Canterlot. Then, I passed out.

**Date: Septehooves 11, 2028 **  
**Location: Canterlot **  
**POV: Luna**

When I had woken up, I found myself lying in a bed next to Bullet. The one who said he'd come for me. The one who said I would come home soon. The one who is my husband.

"Where am I?" I asked.  
"You're in your room." Tia said.

"How did I get here?" I asked her, still not knowing how or why.

"Bullet brought you back to your old self, and now you're home." She said, "It's good to have you back baby sister."

"Thanks." I said, getting out of the bed.

"You're welcome." She said.

"I'll leave him to sleep." I said.

"Great idea." She said, "After what he's been through."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He hunted Discord, was hypnotized by Discord, tried to kill me, almost killed Shining Armor, killed Discord, and then he was in Physical therapy for over a year." She said.

"All that just for me?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said, "All that for you."

"I'm so sorry." I said to her.

"Don't be." She said, "Besides, I think I know what he can be the prince of."

"What?" I asked.

She then whispered in my ear.

"That's not a bad thing." I said, "But what if somepony does do anything?" I asked her.

"We'll see when that all happens." She said.

**2 Days Later**:  
**Septehooves 13, 2028**  
** Location: Canterlot **  
**POV: Bullet**

When I woke up on the thirteenth, I never knew of what was going to happen. That is, until I was greeted by the mane 6 in the happiest they've ever been.

"Hi Bullet!" Pinkie screamed in my ear.

When my hearing came back, I replied, "Hey Pinkie.

"Let's go outside." Rainbow Dash stated.

"You girls do know I was just on the moon. Right?" I asked.

"Obviously." Twilight said.

"Alright." I said, "If it's that important."

"It is mighty important." Applejack said.

When I walked outside of the Castle, Fluttershy stated, "Oh my." I did too. The scene I seen was amazing, but what was even cooler was the ceremony they had for me. I guess they could call it a "cerepony". Right? Fuck you. I'm Funny!

"Hello Bullet." Celestia said.

"Hello Celestia." I said, "What is going on here?"

"It is your crowning ceremony." She stated.

I was cool with it until I put two and two together and realized, I was being crowned a prince of Equestria.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, "What are the matters I'll attend to when I'm prince?"

"Do not worry Bullet." She stated, "You know very well of this topic."

"I hope so." I said.

"I know so." She said, walking off.

"Wait!" I called after her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Where's Luna?" I asked.

"Right here!" She shouted behind me. Needless to say, I was scared shitless.

"What was that for?" I asked, turning around.

"I guess I'll leave you both alone now." Celestia said.

"Hey Bullet." She said.

"Hey Luna." I said, "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" She replied.

"For not keeping my promise." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean when you turned into Nightmare Moon, I couldn't help you." I said.

"Bullet don't worry about it." She said, kissing me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Alright." I said.

Before I knew it, it was the ceremony of a lifetime. Me being crowned as a prince.

"Bullet Loshad, I hereby dub thee. The one. The only. The Prince of War." Celestia said.

"Thank you my Princess." I said, walking up to the microphone.

"How is everypony?" I asked, as they all bowed.

"Good." They stated when they had gotten back up.

"A few rules while you are around me." I began, "First, do not bow to me. I am the same pony as any one of you. Secondly, I will not bite your heads off. You can approach me whenever you want. I am still the same pony I was before I became Prince. Lastly, I will lead this country into war if another commander cannot fill their place in duty. I even died for my old country, I will die for this one. I earned the Medal of Honor and the Purple Heart medals in Azerbaijan. The Medal of Honor when I died, saving the rest of my squad men from a hot zone, and the Purple Heart also in Azerbaijan when an enemy sniper shot my cheek. Where the scar is on my face." I said, showing them the scar. The one that Rainbow Dash once kicked.

Anyways, it was all going so smooth until, "I heard somepony was becoming Prince!" Viktor said.

"Wait, the fuck?" I asked, galloping down the stage to see him. "I thought you were dead!" I screamed.

"That was something us Russians learned in World War 2 incase any of the German rats took us hostage, or the massacre in the square." He stated.

"Well, that's great, and I see your English has improved." I said.

"Da." He said, "This is a weird language."

"It's good to be bilingual." I said.

"By the way." He said, "How many languages do you know?"

"Seven or eight." I said, "Why?"

"No reason." He said.

"Well, it's still great to see you." I stated.

"As with you." He said.

"Let's get drunk off of cider." I said.

"Great idea." He said.

As we tried to walk out, some young fillies came over and asked me for my autograph. As Viktor walked away, I told them, "He's the real hero. If he didn't fight the Nazis, I wouldn't be alive." I said.

"Really?" One of them asked.

"Yes really." I said.

Then, they started chasing down Viktor.  
When I caught up with them, I asked him, "How about after the party?"

"Better idea." He said.


	16. Chapter 16: The Grand Finale

**2 Years Later:**  
**Date: June 1, 2030 **  
**Location: Ponyville **  
**Pov: Bullet**

When I was in Ponyville, there was a bright light that flashed, and three ponies were right infront of me.

"Where the hell are we?" Asked a masculine one.

"You're in Ponyville." I said.

"Who are you?" Asked the other man-pony.

"My name is Bullet, or if you were a human, Michael Finn." I said.

"Michael?" They all asked.

"Who are you three?" I asked.

"You don't recognize me?" The woman asked.

"Not really." I said.

"You don't recognize your own mother." She scoffed.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. How I couldn't see this before, I have no idea.

"And who are you two?" I asked.

"Big Man and Psycho." Big Man said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah you fool." Psycho said.

"Damn." I said, "I never would think I would see you all here at the same time."

"Well, we're here." Big Man said.

"Where's your sister?" Mom asked.

"Let's go then." I said, teleporting us all to Appleloosa.

"Hey sis!" I yelled.

"What?" She asked, "It's four in the morning Bullet." She said.

"Take a look at who death dragged in." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked, before seeing our mother.

"Mom?" She asked.

"Hi Katie." She said.

"Mom!" She yelled, running up to her.

"Where are we staying?" Big Man asked.

"I got an idea." I said.

"Where?" They asked.

"In Ponyville." I said, "The place you guys were just at."

"Houses for sale?" Psycho asked.

"Nope." I said, "I build them."

"Nah dude." Big Man said, "Really?"

"Yeah, Why?" I asked.

"My father was a SeaBee." He said.

"No shit, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's why he was never home." He stated.

"One thing I have to ask you guys is, how did you all die?" I asked.

"Earthquake in Massachusetts." Big Man said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Psycho said.

"Mom, do you want to live here or in Canterlot?" I asked her.

"What's that?" She asked.

"The royal city." I said.

"I'll live with Katie and her husband, and I'll come and visit you later." She said.

"All right." I said, "Have fun."

"You too." She said.

"What do you do for fun?" Big Man asked.

"Fun?" I asked, "I haven't had fun here since I got here."

"Bullshit." They said.

"Besides my kids and that sort of thing, no fun." I stated.

"We'll have fun though." Big Man said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"You guys better watch out for wild animals." I said.

"What?" Psycho asked.

"Timberwolves, ursa minors and majors, cockatrices." I said, "Those sort of things."

"Let's just go." Big Man said.

"You don't have any houses yet." I said.

"What?" They asked.

"No." I said.

"Where do we stay then?" Psycho asked.

"Let's go to Canterlot." I said, teleporting us there.

"Hello Bullet." Celestia said.

"Hello Celestia." I said.

"Who are these men?" She asked.

"These are my best friends, Big Man, and Psycho." I said.

"It is good to make your acquaintance." She said.

"Same as with you." They said.

"Let's go guys, I want you to meet my wife and kids." I said.

"Alright." They said, in walking tow.

"Hey Luna." I said.

"Hi Bullet." She said, kissing me. "Who are they?"

"These are my best friends, Big Man, and Psycho." I said.

"It is nice to meet you." She said.

"Nice to meet you too." They said.

"My mom's in Appleloosa too." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, she'll be here shortly though." I said.

"Alright." She said, "I'll wait for her."

"Cool." I said, calling Bullet Jr. and Nyx.

"Yeah dad?" They asked, rushing downstairs to see me.

"Kids, I would like you to meet my best friends back on Earth, Big Man and Psycho." I said.

"Cool, are they humans too?" Bullet Jr. asked.

"Yeah they were." I said.

"How did they get here?" Nyx asked.

"We got here by an Earthquake back in our city." Big Man said, knowing not to scare my kids.

"Grandma's here too." I said.

"Where?" They asked.

"In Appleloosa, she'll be here shortly though." I said.

"Yay!" They both yelled running back upstairs.

"Kids, what are you going to do?" I asked them.

"Just let them be." Psycho said.

For once, he actually made sense.

"Well, what are we doing?" Big Man asked.

"We can't build in the dark." I said.

"You're right." He said.

"So, wait, that blue one's your wife?" Psycho asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Then who's the white one?" He asked.

"Her sister, Celestia." I said.

"Do you think-?" He asked.

"Doubt she'd marry a commoner." I said.

"Damn." He said.

"I do have the perfect girls in mind for you though." I said.

"Who?" They asked.

"Wait and find out." I said.

**The Next Day:**  
**Date: June 2, 2030**  
** Location: Ponyville **  
**POV: Bullet**

"Guys, beware of the blue one named Ranbow Dash." I said.

"Why?" They asked, as she flew dangerously close to our heads.

"That answer your question?" I asked.

"Hey Egg-head, who are the other egg-heads." She asked.

"Let me handle this." I said, "Rainbow Dash, I would like you to meet my best friends back on Earth, Big Man and Psycho."

"Those names are 20% cooler." She said.

"You're damn right!" Psycho said.

"Hey, you're a pegasi too." She said, talking to Psycho.

"Firstly, I have no clue what that is, secondly, I don't want to know what that is." He said.

"It means you can live in Cloud City." She said.

"Where is that?" He asked.

"Look up." She said.

The thing that was ironic was, Psycho despised heights, now, he wasn't as much.

"Good luck." I said.

As they walked off talking about flying and such, me and Big Man were left alone to build the house.

As the day wore on, we found ourselves done with it before three o'clock.

"That's a house!" He said, proud in our work.

"Damn right." I said.

"Hey guys, I got a house in Cloud City." Psycho said, flying down to meet us.

"Swag." I said.

"Okay Bullet, now tell us of our girls." Big Man said.

"If you will follow me." I said, directing them to the Sugarcube Corner.

Big Man and Cheerilee, Psycho and Berry Punch. That was going good, until of course Blueblood shows up.

"Hello Bullet." He said.

"Hey Blueblood." I said.

"I just want to apologize for my earlier behavior." He said.

"Apology accepted. Next time, don't fuck with a decorated vet." I said.

"Yes sir." He said.

That actually felt kind of good. I think I'm going to like being a prince, only for that fact that Blueblood is lower than I am.

"Bullet, we'll bring the girls to our places, alright?" They asked.

"Are you guys good enough to actually walk in a straight line?" I asked.

"Of course we are." Big Man said, falling over.

I just teleported them to their places, Big Man and Cheerilee to his place, and Psycho and Berry Punch to his.

"Time to get out." I said to Vinyl.

"See ya later Bullet." She said.

I then turned to Big Mac, trying to find somepony to buy a drink for. Blueblood was still here. "Hey Big Mac." I said.

"Eeyup." He answered.

"Give Blueblood another round. On me." I said

"Alright." He said.

When I got back to Canterlot, I found my mom there with a bag full of stuff. She gave the kids some toys, and she gave me all the medals I won back in the States, The Medal of Honor, The Navy Commendation medal, The Bronze Star medal, The Distinguished Service Cross, The Distinguished Service Medal, The Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary medal, The Joint Service Commendation, The Second Korean Service Medal, The Legion of Merit, The Meritorious Service medal, The Prisoner of War medal, and 3 Purple Hearts. I hung them all up on my wall, where they are still there today.

**And they lived happily ever after**

**_More Ponies!_**

**Viktor: 5K011C7000D60000FFFF0053001FF9457UN1837505231520D1 FF0000FFFF3C0D107F3FCC004CB2**

**Big Man: 53001O4000006400005A5802000550000UL1837440421000I1 000000999E940D107F3FCC004CB2**

**Psycho: 066CC66066CC66066CC66066CC66066CC6604E8FBAFFFF8C06 6CC66066CC66066CC66066CC66**

**Author's Note: (Btw, sorry in advance if Psycho doesn't work) This is the final chapter of this Fanfic. I hope you will read my Call of Duty and Skyrim ones that will be out soon (Starting the CoD one now. Skyrim later) I hope LegaXi will sign in for this one because, Dude, you are a G if you are reading this. You have been supporting me over and over again since my first upload (Except Narnia, This genre, yes.) Anyways, I hope to actually P.M. you or write to you soon. I can't if you're not signed in. Anyways, Thank you all so much for reading this, and goodbye.  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Angel Flight (Epilogue)

**5 Years Later:**  
**POV: Bullet**  
**Location: Canterlot **  
**Date: June 4, 2035**

Today was the biggest talent show I've ever seen. I decided to sing a song that honored the veterans back home. The name of it was Angel Flight.

I had my guitar on stage. When I looked out there, I seen Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, Big Man, and Psycho, and Star, along with many Pony celebrities and 1,000s of ponies in the audience. This had to be good, or else I was done.

"Angel Flight" by Radney Foster

**"Andrews Tower, Good Morning Angel Flight 0-2 ready for takeoff."**  
**"Angel Flight Bravo 0-2 you are number 1 for takeoff. Runway 25, Get'em home boys." [Radio Tower transmission]**

"All I ever wanted to do was fly  
Leave this world and live in the sky  
I let the C130 out of Fort Worth town  
I go up some days I don't wanna come down

Well I fly that plane called the Angel Flight  
Come on brother you're with me tonight  
Between Heaven and earth, you're never alone  
On the Angel Flight  
Come on brother I'm taking you home

I love my family and I love this land  
But tonight this flight's for another man  
We do what we do because we heard the call  
Some gave a little, but he gave it all

Then, the first tear out of many I shed singing this song hit the floor of the stage. I wanted to just cry, but I didn't. I still sang the song, thinking of the many U.S. Marines still getting their 13 gun salute.

I fly that plane called the Angel Flight  
Come on brother you're with me tonight  
(Come on brother you're with me tonight)  
Between Heaven and earth, you're never alone  
On the Angel Flight  
Come on brother I'm taking you home  
Come on brother I am taking you home"

**"Good Afternoon. Angel Flight Bravo 0-2 checking in at level 290. We have a hero on board tonight."**  
**"Roger radar contact. Godspeed." [Radio Tower transmission]**

"Well, the cockpit's quiet and the stars are bright  
Feels kinda like church in here tonight  
It don't matter where we touch down  
On the Angel Flight its sacred ground

When I fly that plane called the Angel Flight  
Gotta hero riding with us tonight  
(Hero ridin' with us tonight)  
Between Heaven and earth, you're never alone  
On the Angel Flight  
Come on brother I'm taking you home  
Come on brother I'm taking you home  
Come on brother I'm taking you home  
Come on brother I am taking you home"

**"Carson Tower good afternoon Angel Flight Bravo 0-2 gear down 5 miles."**  
**"Angel Flight Bravo 0-2 you are number 1 for landing. Welcome Home." [Radio Tower transmission]**

I never would think I would cry while singing a song. I never did when I used to sing this on Earth. Maybe I cried because I didn't get an Angel Flight. One day I was talking to Big Man, and I found out that my body was hit by a mortar round not two minutes after they lifted off. He said he wanted to jump out of the chopper and scavenge my body. Anyways, everypony in the stadium was crying too. They also gave me a standing ovation, which is what I'd expect if I did this on "American Idol" or "The Voice" back home.

Now, the judges view on this.

"Why did you decide on this?" Luna asked, still crying. I laughed at her because I thought it was quite funny how she asked me.

"I don't know." I said, "I used to listen to it back on Earth."

"What is the Angel Flight?" Shining Armor asked.

"An Angel Flight is when the U.S. National Guard sends your dead body back from wherever you were in a C-130 Hercules plane." I said.

"Why is it called an Angel Flight?" Blueblood asked.

"The C-130 has flares that, when deployed, look like an angel's." I said.

"You were a hero though, right?" Celestia asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You were a hero back home, weren't you?" She asked.

"No." I said, "I wasn't."

"What?" Luna asked, "Then how did you get those medals?"

"I died over there protecting my men." I answered.

"But you're a hero then." Luna said.

"No." I said, "Not everyone got home alive." I said, "Ram didn't make it."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"My long term mission was to get every one of my men home safe." I said, "I failed it, so I'm no hero."

"What happened to your body?" Celestia asked, now sobbing.

"I never got an Angel Flight." I said.

"Why not?" Luna asked.

"I never got one because my body was hit by a mortar round after I died." I stated.

"So, you never gotten..?" She asked.

"Nope." I stated.

Then Luna got up and, still crying, gave me a hug, and after, so didn't all the other judges. Like the song says, "I love my family and I love this land." Which, I do.

"That song inspires me to do great things." My son Bullet Jr. said the next day.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Become a Military pony." He said.

"You don't want to." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You want to go through what I've been through?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Death is one thing." I said.

"I won't die dad. He said, "I promise."

"The men who said that usually did." I said, "I was one of them."

"You were?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, "I am."

When I seen those Military funerals, I used to never think anything of them. Now, when the Marines fold the flag, I cry.

"Can you sing it again?" He asked.

"Why don't you watch it." I said, giving him my iPod.

"I can?" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me get something." I said, looking for a glass.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"It boosts the stereo." I said. "It boosts the sound."

_**Do It right now, get a glass, and put your iPod in it and see what happens. Do it. Before you read any further, DO IT!**_

He watched the whole thing, and cried through it. I heard so the next day.

"I knew he would." I said to Luna.

"That song is so emotional and inspirational." She said, "I just wanna cry."

"You don't have to." I said, "I'm right here."

"So your body never made it back to the states?" She asked.

"Nope." I said, "Never did, and I don't think it will ever get back."

"You never got an Angel Flight?" She asked.

"Never did." I said, beginning to cry, "Unless they loaded an empty coffin."

"That stinks." She said.

"I know it does." I said, "My brother got one." I stated, "But that was the only one I cried at."

"What?" She asked.

"His thirteen gun salute was the only one I cried at." I said.

"Do they play this song at the funerals?" She asked.

"Nope." I said, "Something even more emotional."

"I don't want to hear it!" She said, walking out the room.

"I don't care." I said, "I wasn't going to put it on anyways." I said.

"Good." She said.

"Da." I said, remembering Viktor. He died two years ago due to old age. I played the Soviet National Anthem at his funeral. I'll get this played at mine, If I can die. I'm an Alicorn, and Alicorns don't die of old age, do they? Luna's 1,000 years old or so, and Celestia's... Even older. I don't think we can. But if we can, I know that this will be my funeral music. And I will have an old fashioned Marine Corps funeral.

When I was talking to Big Man, he said "My funeral was the biggest I've ever seen." He said, "Service men and women from all over the States came to see me be buried." He said that the "Hell's Angels even came to see me. Every Motorcycle club came, and had a run for me. My grandfather, who was a U.S. Marine during Vietnam came out of his house, the first time in ten years, to see me be buried." He said that "my mother and sister cried so hard that day." I didn't think I would ever get a funeral, or one to that extent. But I guess it happened, I don't know. I wasn't in Heaven at the time, I was here, trying to get by without friends, or family. I now know that everyone needs a family, that everyone needs atleast one friend. I know that now, and I'll never deny it.


End file.
